Undeniable, Irresistible
by BlueBlackFantasy
Summary: At Meloetta Academy, school for the musically gifted, Crimson Cross (Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary) is the star band of the school. But what happens when Hell's Bliss (Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf) comes and threatens to steal Crimson Cross's status, as well as their hearts? CURRENTLY EDITING! DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: That's for reading my story! This is my first one so if the beginning is rough, please bear with it, I promise it will get better. If not, I owe you a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs used in this story.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"Oh my Arceus! It's Crimson Cross!"

"Ash is so cool! At their last performance he was, like, awesome!"

"Gary just looks amazing, just like always!"

"SQUEAL! Drew just looked at me! Catch me, I'm going to faint!"

I smirked swiped at my chartreuse locks, demonstrating my signature flick. A eruption of sighs and longing looks only boosted my ego more. Of course, this was nothing new to me and my friends, this was our daily routine after all.

Gary Oak was on my right, smiling flirtily at the girls. As though on cue, one of the girls collapsed. His earthy orbs glinted, being the cocky smart-ass he is.

Paul Shinji on the other hand, looked as though he wanted to be everywhere but here. His fans claimed that he has a cold cover, when he was actually was a gentlemanly type on the inside.

They couldn't be more wrong, Paul was simply a guy who did not enjoy their fan-girling, or as he called it, "pig-ish squealing."

Ash Ketchum, was behind us, smiling and waving at everyone, being the out-going guy he was. He often went out with girls, though not like what Gary did. He thought of it as hanging out with friends, while Gary thought of it as a daily meal.

On his right, Grey Storm, simply looked bored. Like always. We constantly jab at him about how he should snag a girl to amuse him, but he always rejects the idea quickly. He claims that it will only cause him more irritation, treat her then amusement.

As if a school of fan girls weren't annoying enough.

You see, lucky reader, we are Crimson Cross. We attend Meloetta Academy, a school for the musically gifted. Many in the school have talent, but we are the best.

I, Drew Hayden, am the main singer. Gary plays the electric guitar, while Ash does the drums. Paul does the bass, and not surprisingly, and Grey also plays the electric guitar.

Some people argue that three guitars are unnecessary, but once they hear our music, they shut up. And we liked it that way.

We entered our first class and sat down in the back row, ignoring the glares from the boys and the love struck gazes from the girls.

Gary and Ash were in another stupid quarrel, while Paul and Grey talked about school related shit solemnly. Honestly, if you didn't know them, you would have no idea that they actually have a sense of humor.

Or in Paul's case, sarcasm.

The bell rang shrilly, which was the cue for our teacher, Mr. Brock, to walk in. We all turned to listen to him, except Ash and Gary, who started fighting physically.

Mr. Brock ignored them as Ash grasped Gary's spiked hair, while Gary cried out in indignation and pressed his palm against his cheek, trying to force him away. our slit-eyed teacher shook his head disapprovingly, and gestured at the door.

"Class, we have five new students today. Please make sure they feel welcome." I placed my chin on my hand, expecting five boring looking people walked in, but then widened my eyes…

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._

_But you, are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying th-_

I smacked the snooze button for probably the fifth time, and groaned. I rolled around and snuggled into my warm blanket, eager to fall asleep again. But my drowsiness evaporated abruptly as I saw the time; 6:30.

Letting out a horrified shriek, I flipped off my covers and leaped to the bathroom. As I brushed my crazed hair desperately, I heard sizzling from downstairs, which undoubtly Misty frying eggs.

The voice I heard from downstairs was probably Wendy, socializing with her. My attention was then drawn to a melodious singing, later recognizing Leaf's voice. The sound of pounding steps rushing down the stairs followed afterwards, which I assumed was May.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I applied my make-up. Using a pink sponge, I matted my face with foundation, before adding sky blue eye shadow. I followed up with eye liner, then curled my long lashes, coating them with a thin layer of mascara afterwards. Adding balm, then colored lipgloss, I dashed out of my bathroom.

Slamming my closet doors open, my eyes scanned wildly for my school uniform (which I had added some changes to) and quickly located it. I slipped into it, relishing the fact that it was comfortable.

It was simple, a red skirt, white blouse with a collar, red tie, and black vest. Except that the skirt went to my mid-thigh because I had cut it, and the right sleeve of my vest only went to my elbow. My tie was blood red as well, a crimson, metallic music-notwag listened on the tail of the tie. After flipping my collar up, I added gold bangles with elegant designs that fit my wrist snuggly, and gold studs on my ears. The jewelry matched the gold clips that held my dusk blue locks.

I grabbed my backpack and pokeball, and ran down the stairs. I'm pretty sure this was due to karma (ate Leaf's candy. Sorry Leaf!), because I tripped and would have face planted on the hard, tiled floor if I hadn't stuck my hands out with a shriek.

I landed with a loud thump, very conscious of the four pairs of eyes that gazed at me curiously, and slowly heaved myself up. Giving them a toothy grin, I replied their looks with an, "No need to worry!"

May giggled at me warmly, her sapphire eyes lit with amusement, while Leaf just smiled at me through the green lollipop in her mouth. Wendy rolled her dark eyes at me, not without affection of course, and Misty just shook her head and muttered, "That's when I worry the most."

I skipped to the counter and sat at my usual seat, a plate of eggs and bacon greeting me with a scrumptious aroma. As I ate, I gazed at their uniforms.

May was wearing her uniform properly, with red flats and black leggings that went to her mid-thigh, and had her rose necklace and earrings on. Her soft caramel hair framed her small face, while her red bandana was tied tightly around her head. Her tie was loose as well though, and when I looked at all my friends' uniforms, I realized they too had their ties loose. No one like to be chocked after all.

Leaf got rid of her hat like I did; her chocolate hair gracefully cascaded down to her waist. She wore black leggings that went to her knees, and red heels that were reasonably high. Her uniform was also proper, except that she flipped her collar up. The only jewelry she had on was a necklace with a gold chain and five leaves, which matched the color of her forest eyes perfectly. It was the necklace that we gave her for her 13th birthday, it had our names engraved in gold on the back of each leaf.

Misty stabbed her eggs lazily with her fork. Instead of a white blouse, she wore a white hoodie, and red shorts instead of a skirt. Her black high socks went to her knees, and wore red sneakers to match. Her short and bright orange hair was pulled into a side ponytail that completed her sporty look.

Wendy had her perfect black nails wrapped around her chocolate coffee, slowly sipping it, even though it wasn't hot. Her collar was up, and her skirt was cut short like mine. Her black leggings went to mid thigh, though she had black, heeled boots that went to knees snuggly. Her hair was an ink-black color, with a shocking blue streak which flowed with her side bangs down to her waist. She wasn't punk of course, but you wouldn't exactly call her preppy either.

After eating, we quickly walked to school, it was only a few minutes away from the mansion we all lived in. Our parents were famous pokemon trainers and coordinators, and barely had time for us, so we decided to all live together. As we arrived, I felt a gasp escape my mouth. The gates of Meloetta Academy were beautiful; it was a pearl white arch. Crimson roses that grew on the sides of the path greeted us.

As we entered the school, I almost immediately heard murmurs and whispers about us, I saw many girls flashing looks- or were they glares? -at us. May, Leaf and I, stood side by side, trying to look cool and hoping to make a good impression. Misty and Wendy in front of us though looked like they couldn't care less. Misty even went as far as rolling her eyes at a girl who had scrunched up her nose disgustedly.

We all went our separate ways, promising to meet up at our first class later. We had almost every class together, thank Arceus. May and I walked together, since we had our lockers next to each other. As we talked towards them, we saw two boys stand in front of the lockers, laughing together loudly and making smart remarks at each other.

"Excuse me." May politely interrupted, "You're in front of our lockers." The boys turned to look at us, and their eyes widened. "Oh, hey! You guys are the new girls, right?" The guy with silver-white hair asked.

"Yes," I nodded, and stuck out my hand at the guy with blue hair like mine. "I'm Dawn, and my friend here is May." The guy gave me and warm smile, and shook my hand. "Lucas." "Brendan," said the silver haired guy with a wink.

"So are you guys ready for testing?" Brendan questioned. "What testing? Is it like, on math?" May looked and bit frantic, and I giggled. I knew how bad she was at math, and history, and science- I could keep going but it would take a while for me to stop.

"No, it's to test your musical ability," Lucas replied calmly, "We have them at the beginning, middle, and end of every month." Nodding slowly, I murmured, "So when is the next testing?" "In two days."

If I had a drink, I'm almost guaranteed that I would have done a spit take.

"Two days?!" May cried, eyes bulging. Lucas let out a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, good luck," He hit Brendan on the shoulder, and they turned to leave.

"Gotta get to class. See ya later!" Brendan winked. We just nodded, still trying to absorb the fact that we had to get a performance ready in two days.

When we headed to the homeroom, Leaf, Misty, and Wendy were already there, leaning against the wall. "You guys are so slow, the bell is about to ring!" Leaf whined. May just nodded and murmured, "Sorry, sorry. But listen, we found ou-" Just then the bell rang, I sighed and tapped May on the shoulder. "We can tell them later, for now let's just go to class."

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Wendy opened the door, and we all poured in. Our teacher, Mr. Brock, was already talking. "Class, these are our new students." He looked at us with his weird, squinted eyes and continued, "Please introduce yourself."

Wendy moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, but it didn't stay there. "I'm Wendy Midnight," she said, with a bored expression still plastered on her face. Misty rolled her eyes and Wendy, then gave a toothy grin, "I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you!" Many people smiled back at her, attracted to her fun personality.

On her left, May looked a little shy and put her hands behind her back, but still gave the class a warm smile, "May Maple." I saw some guys stare at her, their cheeks tinted with pink. Looks like May has some admirers.

Dawn was the complete opposite of May. She had skipped in and had her pink, blue, and white manicured hand up in a welcoming gesture. "Dawn Berlitz, please treat me well!" Many girls smiled her, while others glared. Dawn just attracts drama wherever she goes.

When it was my turn, I slid one hand behind my back, and raised my other one to give flutter fingers. "I'm Leaf Green. Let's have a great school year together, kay?"

Mr. Brock nodded and said, "Now please show us your pokemon." Dawn let out a sigh of relief, probably thankful she remembered to take her pokemon to school. One by one we let our pokemon out, Dawn had an Empoleon, May had a Blaziken, Misty had her Azumarill, and Wendy let out her shiny Umbreon.

When it was my turn I was hesitant, rolling my pokeball between my fingers. "Leaf, is there a problem?" Mr. Brock asked me. "No, I'm just not sure if I should let out my pokemon."

"Its fine Leaf, go ahead." I shrugged and saw Misty smirk, realizing that was my don't-say-i-didn't-warn-you gesture, and let out my Venasaur. It let out a roar and knocked over a few desks. I chuckled as the people that sat near my Venasaur let out a few shocked cries, but overall no one got hurt. Mr. Brock sweat dropped and murmured, "Okay, please return them now."

I'm pretty sure that we gave a good first impression because most of the class gave us welcoming smiles. Except some girls, they were glaring at us; Dawn and Wendy glaring back at them with equal hatred.

I giggled while Mr. Brock gestured to the back row, "Please sit next to Crimson Cross." More glares were shot at us and I was starting to get creeped out. I mean seriously, what did we do to them? They weren't the ones my Venasaur knocked over.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I chuckled when that Leaf girl knocked over Adam, Kevin, and- what was her name again? Oh yeah, Mary. I looked over at the guys and they also seemed amused, even Paul which was a shocker. When Leaf sat next to me I shot Drew a look, and he rolled her eyes when he realized I meant, "She's mine."

Leaf and that bandana girl, May I think, were talking about the show they watched last night. "Hey." I said, making sure that it was dripping with sexiness.

She either didn't hear me or ignored me, so I tried again. "Hey."

She still didn't reply and I felt my vein pop. "Hey."

Nope.

"Hey."

Still nada.

"HEY!" I finally yelled, standing up which caused my chair to knock over. She and May, well pretty much the whole class, turned to stare at me. Leaf raised her eyebrows and snapped, "What's your problem?"

I probably would have lunged for her if we were alone, but since we were in class and I just ran my hand through my perfect hair and replied calmly, "You ignored me."

The girl with the blue streak snorted and rolled her eyes. Leaf glared at me through narrowed eyes and spat, "So?"

By then I already had three vein pops.

Sensing that I needed help, Drew stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey chill out man, they obviously don't know who we are." May crossed her arms and glared, "Then why don't you enlighten us, grasshead?" Drew shot a glare back at and flicked his hair. "We are Crimson Cross, top band in this school."

Now Wendy was looking at us with an amused glint in her eyes. "That's impossible." "Why?" Paul countered, his dark eyes shooting daggers. She smirked and propped her chin up with her hand. "Because we are gonna be the top in this school."

Dawn laughed aloud and high fived her. Paul narrowed his eyes and stood up; soon after Grey stood as well. Wendy knocked her chair over when she stood, shooting daggers as fiercely as Paul. Soon Dawn, Leaf, and May stood up too, none of us backing off.

"Guys, guys," Ash tried to comfort us, his hands out in front of him, "Chill out." The orange head stood up and also tried to calm the girls down.

Unknown to us, the rest of the class have also stood up, the females sided with us while the males sided with the girls. Soon everyone was throwing insults at each other, with Mr. Brock, Ash, and Misty desperately trying to calm everyone down.

Ash had raised his hands and when he turned around, he smacked Misty down to the ground. After a loud thump, Misty slowly got up, a death aura surrounding her. Before Ash could apologize, she nailed him in the head with her mallet, which I had no idea where she got from.

Mr. Brock just gave up and shook his head, then sat down to drink coffee and read his novel.

* * *

**May's POV**

"WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER FU-" I was about to swear at that stupid grasshead, but he stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand. Shock jolted me as I quickly slapped it away and cried to Leaf, feigning disgust, "HE TOUCHED ME!"

Leaf comfortingly patted my head while Drew rolled his eyes flicked his hair, which was getting annoying freakishly fast. "So mature, Bandana." I felt my eye twitch.

"THAT'S IT!" I pointed my red nailed finger at him. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE AT THE TESTING!" The class was silent now, and Misty, Leaf, and Wendy looked at me confused.

Grey smirked and replied, "Fine, whoever gets the most applause wins." Wendy's eye twitched, she apparently hated him more than the others, and slammed her hands on the table. "FINE!"

"Fine," snapped Paul.

"Fine," snarled Dawn.

I unison, we all sat down, arms crossed and not facing each other.

I felt the need to swear, but then Misty would take away my candy supply.

Mr. Brock looked up from his book, clearly surprised that the fighting ended with no bloodshed, and started the lesson, which I didn't pay attention to cause I was too busy wondering what the heck I got myself into.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

At lunch we all sat at an unclaimed table, and I immediately turned to May, cornering her with my irritated stare. "So, please enlighten us about this testing that you threw us into."

May chuckled nervously and poked her two index fingers together, "Well you see, every month the school has tests to see if we have musical talent. Everyone performs in front of the whole school."

Leaf slowly nodded and stuck a small tomato in her mouth, "So when is this testing?"

May laughed nervously while Dawn scratched her head. "Two days." Leaf then spat out her tomato which hit a poor by-passer.

I face palmed myself while Wendy raised her eyebrows. "So, we are in a contest, which is in TWO DAYS, and we haven't started anything yet."

"Yup, that's pretty much what I'm saying," said May, scratching her head. I groaned and rubbed my temple. "Well, this is a fun way to start our school year."

Wendy furiously stabbed her chicken. After a short and frustrated silence, Leaf snapped her fingers. "Hey Wendy, weren't you writing a song?" She nodded slowly, daintily holding her fork which had a piece of chicken speared on it. "Yeah, I finished it on Saturday."

"Can we perform it? Please…?" She snuggled closer to her, giving her puppy dog eyes. The dark girl's eye twitched as she looked at her adorable green-eyed friend, and sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Leaf then let out a high squeal which caused me to flinch, and tackled her to the ground, which caused the blue streaked girl to grunt when her head contacted the floor.

I then looked at the two troublemakers with a playful glint and exclaimed, "Well girls, it's time for Hell's Bliss to rock Meloetta Academy!" I stuck my hand out and they piled their hands onto mine, we then raised them in the air with a cheer and a laugh.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Two**

**Me: I'm just going to go straight to the story. I'm really excited about it!**

**Ash: Why?**

**Misty: *hits him with mallet* Don't ask! Didn't you hear her? She wants to go straight to the story!**

**Wendy: Blue does not own Pokemon or the songs that will be used in the story.**

**Me: LET'S GO!**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Drew's POV**

Two days passed quickly, and now we were watching the band before us perform. They were pretty good, but I wouldn't give them too much credit. After all, once we perform, their performance will be long forgotten. Wait scratch that, all the performances before us will be forgotten.

I wore black ripped jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket, which made me look pretty irresistible. Gary, who was standing next to me with a bored look, wore purple jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt and a necklace of a shark tooth. On his wrists were two purple wristbands. Ash was pretending to play Paul's bass, which got him a slap from Paul. He wore blue faded jeans with a black t-shirt that had a picture of a badass looking Raichu, with his usual red and black cap. His black and red fingerless gloves matched his hat. Paul, who was shooting daggers at Ash, was wearing a grey shirt with a black and white checkered vest with dark blue jeans. Grey just sat on a speaker, looking at the band before us closely. He wore loose black jeans and a tight white v-neck t-shirt. It was really simple, yet the girls went crazy over it because it showed his abs well.

Soon the girls came backstage, since they were after us. I turned to look at them, and felt my jaw drop. They looked pre- I mean, good. When I saw May I quickly turned around again, hoping that I wouldn't have a nose bleed or anything pathetic like that. It was strange, she irritated me so much, yet I still felt intrigued by her. But it made me feel better when I saw the guys staring at the girls too, especially Ash, she was looking at Misty like she was something precious, which to him was the last ice cream sundae in the world.

The band before us finally finished and I flicked my hair. "Once we win, we will talk about the consequences, okay Bandana?" I smirked when I saw May fume and stepped onto the stage. The minute all of us were in full view the crowd erupted into a loud applause and cheers. I smirked again and stood in front of the microphone while the guys set up their instruments; there was no way we were gonna lose.

Gary played the first few notes, then Ash joined in. I looked at the guys; they nodded at me which was my cue to sing. I closed my hands around the microphone and let the lyrics flow out of me.

**Dirty Little Secret**

**By All-American Rejects**

**Drew**_**: **__Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along._

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away. _

_Find out games that you don't wanna play._

_You are, the only one that needs to know._

**All**_: I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (_**Drew**_: Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (_**Drew**_: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)_

**All**_: My dirty little secret, who has to know?_

Ash had his eyes shut, head bobbing along to the beat. Gary and Grey were in perfect sync, their fingers dancing along the strings of the guitar. Paul eyes were narrowed but weren't hard like they usually were, it was easy to tell that he was lost in the world of music. By now the crowd was raging loud, but not so loud that they drowned out our music. I closed my eyes again, and let the words flow out.

**Drew: **_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive._

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away._

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are, the only one that needs to know._

**All**_: I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (_**Drew**_: Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (_**Drew**_: Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)_

_My dirty little secret._

**Drew: **_Who has to know the way she feels inside? (Inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny. (Deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie. (Won't lie)_

_And, I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart._

_Trace this life out. _

The room went crazy when I sang the last part. I glanced at the girls that were behind the curtains and smirked when they looked shocked. "Never underestimate Crimson Cross." I thought, as I nodded my head to the beat of the music, my eyes sewn shut. I sang the next past low and husky, causing many girls to scream louder.

**Drew: **_I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret.)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret.)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.)_

**All: **_My dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

The crowd exploded again and I smirked at them. We all took a bow and packed our instruments while the teachers desperately tried to silence the crowd. Gracefully, I stepped off the stage and searched for our usual seats. In the front near the middle were five empty seats that no ever dared to sit in, not even teachers. Why? Because they were ours. I sat down in the middle and propped my head up with my right arm. The girls stepped onto the stage, surprisingly not looking nervous, and got ready. I smirked in anticipation.

**Dawn's POV**

I won't deny it, the boys were really good. Somewhere in the middle I caught myself singing along and slapped my hand over my mouth. I saw May nervously tug at her shirt, it was a blood red color. It had a strap that went around her neck and showed off her clear back, then flowed out to her thighs. She replaced her bandana with a red bow, and had black tights and red heels on. A long, black chain hung from her neck; connected to it a large tear-shaped ruby glittered from the bottom of her rib cage. Leaf was wearing blue jeans with a short sleeved v-neck green top. It was loose, and then hugged her tights, wave-like lines flowed from the sleeves and the v-opening, as well as the bottom sides. She had green pumps to complete the outfit, as well as green loop earrings. Wendy wore a loose v-neck top that showed off her curves well, silver curly designs sprouted from the bottom sides of her shirt. She also wore black jeans and 3-inch white high heels. Misty was wearing a blue strapless top with a white strap that ran around her central body. She wore white jeans, and with a necklace that had a large dark blue gem, which glittered from the middle of her collarbone. She completed her outfit with dark blue pumps. I wore a petal pink short sleeved shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, along white jeans. I had worn my black heels, and let my hair down. We all looked pretty good.

When Crimson Cross finished their song, we stepped on stage. I surprisingly didn't feel nervous, in fact, I felt brimming with confidence. Misty sat down in front of her drums, and Leaf let her hands run over the keys a moment to make sure they worked okay. May slid into her bass's strap and gave me a thumbs-up. Wendy and I both stood near the microphone, with pink and blue electric guitars. I shot her a quick glance and she nodded, then started strumming.

**You Don't Know Me**

**By Elizabeth Gillies**

**Dawn: **_You think you know me but you don't, know me._

_You think you own me but you can't, control me._

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see, so listen to me._

_Listen to me!_

When I sang I ran my hands down the microphone poll, and gave the crowd a seductive look. I made my voice sound low and calm, then quickly glanced at Wendy. She smirked at me and then I sang, loud and clear, "Listen to me!" At that brief second I started playing my guitar and Wendy walked over to the microphone.

**Wendy: **_You push me back, I'll push you back._

_Harder! Harder!_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you._

_Louder! L-L-L-L-Louder!_

_I'm dangerous! I'm warning you!_

_But you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you_

_That you don't know me._

Her clear and loud voice ran through the room, emotion swelling in every word. Her eyes were sewn shut, and then slowly opened them when she same the last verse. She stepped away and I took the spotlight again.

**Dawn: **_You think you got me_

_But you don't, get me._

_You think you want me _

_But you don't know what you're getting into!_

_There's so much more to me_

_Than what you think you see._

_So listen to me_

_Just listen to me!_

**Wendy: **_You push me back, I'll push you back!_

_Harder! Harder_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you_

_Louder! L-L-L-L-Louder!_

_I'm dangerous! I'm warning you!_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you _

_That you don't know me._

**All: **_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting._

_And the pain it feels okay_

_It feels okay-ay._

_Hey…_

**Dawn: **_You push me back, I'll push you back._

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you_

_Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder._

_Louder! Louder! Louder!_

**Wendy: **_You push me back, I'll push you back_

_Harder! Harder!_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you_

_Louder! L-L-L-L-Louder!_

_I'm dangerous! I'm warning you!_

_But you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you._

_And I don't have to._

**All: **_I think you know me…_

The crowd was silent. I felt my palms start sweating, and shot Wendy an anxious look. She just looked back at me confidently and gave me a wink. As though on cue, the crowd erupted, louder than anyone before us, which included Crimson Cross. People were standing up and cheering as loud as they could, even the teachers seemed shocked. Misty and Leaf high-fived each other happily while May tackled me with a hug. We all bowed and got off stage, but the cheers still didn't stop. As we passed Crimson Cross we gave them winks, or at least for Wendy, a smirk.

Looks like Hell's Bliss beat Crimson Cross.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Gary: There is something wrong with the story.**

**Me: Hm?**

**Gary: The girls actually beat us! That's like, impossible.**

**Me: *shrugs * I favor the girls more.**

**Drew: That is so not fair.**

**May: *sticks out tongue***

**Dawn: Anyways, I sang "You Don't Know Me" by Elizabeth Gilles.**

**Drew: *grumbles* I sang "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Undeniable, Irresistible **

**Chapter 3**

**Me: My throat hurts like heck, ugh.**

**Paul: Stop complaining and just write the next chapter.**

**Me: Gee Paul, I love you too.**

**Dawn: *rolls eyes* Blue does not own pokemon or the songs in this series.**

**Me: Thanks Dawn. *whispers in her ear* Sorry for saying "I love you" to your boyfriend.**

**Dawn: *blushes* HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Me: *runs out the room* SUPPORT IKARISHIPPING!**

**Paul's POV**

After Hell's Bliss performed, I couldn't pay attention to the other performances. It seemed unreal that another band actually beat us. It hasn't happened since… ever. Grey probably saw me clenching and unclenching my hands, and quietly murmured to me. "The crowd was just used to us and not them. Once they do, the spotlight will return to us, don't worry." I nodded, but still kept my eyes narrow.

That troublesome girl irritated me the most. She was all loud and preppy like a fan girl, except that she wasn't a fan. I let out a sigh and rubbed my temples, might as well start getting used to the fact that there were actually girls that were as good as us. Maybe even better.

After exiting Meloetta's theatre, Drew lead us to the girls, which I cursed about under my breath. Once we reached them, Ash ran towards Misty, and tackled her with a hug. While Misty was occupied, the girls walked over to us with triumphant smirks. I would have happily obliged if someone told me to whack that smirk off Troublesome's face, but kept my hands in my pockets.

"So what do we owe you?" asked Drew with a low tone, unwilling to admit defeat out loud. Leaf shrugged and replied with a curt, "We don't know." Gary raised her eyebrows at her, he probably expected the hyper brunette to say something like "take us shopping." Dawn placed a hand on her hip, "Of course you guys still owe us something, but just not right now."

Gary stared at the ceiling for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "How about we hang out with you guys for the rest of the week and weekend?" Wendy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Why would we want to hang out with you?" "Why wouldn't you want to hang out with us?" Grey countered. They were soon glaring at each other with such intensity I could imagine lightning shooting out from their eyes and creating sparks when they connected, like in anime. Gary ignored them and continued, "Since you girls are new, we could spend the rest of the week giving you a tour of the school, since this school is so freakishly big and all, and for the weekend we can show you the best spots around town." Leaf's eyes suddenly lit up and squealed, "Like the mall?" Gary sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah."

"Then sure why not?" Misty walked over, dragging Ash in one hand and her mallet in the other. She deposited Ash at my feet and I waved my hand over his face, "He's alive right?" Misty shrugged, "I didn't hit him too hard."

Drew then flicked his hair and gave his signature smirk. "Then it's settled, the rest of our week and weekend is dedicated to you girls." May uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips. "Fine," she turned around and walked away, with Leaf skipping after her. I turned to leave when I noticed Troublesome looking my way. "What?" I snarled. Instead of cowering away like most people she snapped back, "Nothing," then quickly turned around, purposely swatting my face with her hair, and followed May and Leaf. Misty disengaged Wendy from her glaring battle and they followed suit.

I sighed and glared at Gary, "What did you just get us into?"

**Leaf's POV**

Since I didn't take one last night, I hopped into the shower in the morning, singing Superman by Taylor Swift as loud as I could. I heard a thump, which I'm guessing came from May, and a "SHUT UP!" I chuckled and stepped out of the shower, and then blow dried my hair. Once it was dry and soft, I skipped out of the bathroom and opened my closet doors.

As I slipped into my uniform, I saw my picture frame that said "Bestfriends Forever" in capital letters. In the frame was a picture of me and May, giving each other bunny ears, Misty and Dawn laughing, and Wendy with her arms crossed while rolling her eyes with obvious affection. I felt my lips form into a grin when I stared at it, but then realized that a corner of something was sticking out behind the picture. Almost without realizing it, I gently pulled at the corner and felt my heart tumble into my stomach. I stared at a picture of a little brunette with bright green eyes; her arms wrapped around a light brown haired boy's neck, while the boy laughed with his eyes twinkling. A blonde little girl wearing a large straw sunhat was playing with a Pikachu, who looked annoyed at the dark haired boy with a red cap that played with its tail. I gingerly touched my cheek to make sure that it wasn't wet, then gingerly slipped the picture back behind the picture of my current friends.

I missed my childhood friends greatly, but at a young age we all moved away to separate regions. I never saw them again, or even remembered them until now. As I applied some gloss to my lips, I realized that the boy I had wrapped my arms around looked a lot like Gary.

**May's POV**

I heard loud singing from Leaf's room. Annoyed, I grabbed the nearest thing, which was a Torchic plush toy, and chucked it at the wall. "SHUT UP!" I shrieked, and buried my face into my heart shaped pillow. Glancing up a bit, I saw that my alarm clock would ring in another minute. Moaning, I turned my alarm off and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thump. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I combed my hair, still half asleep, till all the tangles were out. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I applied some gloss and left my bathroom. I got into my uniform and trudged down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I saw that Wendy was already on the ivory couch with her legs crossed, watching TV. She had a her usual chocolate coffee in an cream colored mug, and sipped it slowly like she always did.

"How are you already awake?" I asked while my mouth opened to a giant yawn. She smiled at me and replied, "I always wake up earlier than you guys. This is just the first time that you were actually the second one to come downstairs." Nodding, I slouched to the counter and laid my head in my arms. Right when I was about to fall asleep again, Leaf charged downstairs. Slamming her cabinet door open, she let out a horrified shriek, which caused me to fall out of my chair. She ran towards Wendy frantically, "Where are my watermelon lollipops? I need my daily dose of candy!" Wendy rolled her eyes and stood up. "You ate the last one yesterday. If you want we can head over to the store that's down the street and buy some more," she gave me an amused look as I tried to get back up, "and maybe some energy drinks while we are at it."

Leaf nodded, and walked to the door. "Tell Misty that we will be back in like, five minutes, kay May?" I feebly nodded as the door slammed shut, and I slowly got back on my feet. Deciding that I would put my cooking skills to use, I made pancakes and waffles. When I was done Dawn and Misty were already at the counter chatting about homework. I placed the food in front of them with glasses of milk.

"Gee May, I never knew that you could make pancakes." Dawn said, raising her eyesbrows. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from her. "Of course I can. I just never actually woke up in time to make them." Misty giggled and dumped syrup over hers, "Well, bon appetite!" Soon Wendy and Leaf were back, and we all ate and joked around together.

I never really noticed it before, but I really am lucky to have them, and I would give up anything to make sure nothing changes.

**Wendy's POV (Yay!)**

I slumped down in my chair, my desk was next to Leaf's. Sighing, I watched her bounce up and down, with a large grin plastered to her face, words spilling out her mouth like a waterfall. "I knew I shouldn't have given her a lollipop AND an energy drink," I cursed under my breath.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to look towards it; from all the loving sighs I heard it was undeniable that it was that stupid boy band. My vein popped when I thought about that annoying black-haired and blue-eyed brat, who is also known as Grey. I didn't bother looking at them as they passed us to get to their seats; I just pretended to listen to Leaf's endless chatter. Gary walked by, laughing at something Drew said, and his hand accidently brushed against Leaf's. Suddenly it seemed as if the world stood still, Leaf stopped bouncing, she stopped talking, and even her grin slid off her face and was replaced with a slight frown.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her curiously. Even Misty couldn't get Leaf to shut up when she threatened to hit her with her mallet. I waved a hand over her face. No reaction. Then I reached out and pulled a lock of her hair, hard. "Hey!" Leaf yelped, as though she was snapped out of a trance. I smiled at her amusingly, but then put on a more serious look. "Leaf, is something wrong?" Her eyes flashed with some kind of emotion I couldn't identify, but she quickly plastered a large grin onto her face and laughed. "Why would something be wrong?" I narrowed my eyes at her, before ruffling her hair a bit. She giggled and swatted my hand away. Dropping the subject, she quickly picked up a new one.

I won't force her to talk about something she doesn't want to talk about.

But I hope she knows that I would be there for her when she's ready to.

**May's POV**

I repeatedly stabbed my fruit salad over and over, furious as I listened to the constant swooning and cooing of girls that swarmed our table. Drew and the others decided they would sit at our table for now on, without any permission whatsoever, and now we had to deal with them and their annoying fan girls. Dawn acted like she didn't mind, but if you looked at her eyes you could see them bubbling with annoyance. Misty and Leaf were mumbling angrily together and Wendy, well, was murdering her mashed potatoes, stabbing them over and over.

"Paul, you were AMAZING at the testing!"

"Grey your outfit, was like, so HOT!"

"Drew can you sign my favorite CD?"

"Ash wanna go out again? I had so much fun fast time."

Wendy's vein popped , which seemed to happen a lot lately, and scooped some of her mashed potatoes with her spoon. With careful aiming, she slammed her hand down on the end of the spoon and-

SPLAT!

It landed directly on some girl's forehead. She let out a shriek and ran towards the nearby bathroom. The other girls finally seemed to realize we were here, along with our death glares. They nervously chuckled, made some lame excuses, and left to go back to their own table. I let out a relieved sigh and happily high-fived Wendy, who smirked triumphantly.

"That was really rude you know."

We turned around again to look at the guys and realized they each had a girl clinging onto their arms. On Drew there was a red-head named Brianna, who was ridiculously bratty. For Ash there was a girl was long rust colored hair called Melody, who played the flute. She could be kind of stuck-up, but overall wasn't that bad. On Grey there was a girl with light blue hair and almost cat like eyes. I forgot her name, I think it was Layla? Or... Oh yeah! Lyra! For Paul there was a girl with orange and red hair with sunglasses, her name was Zoey. She actually wasn't that bad, nice and fun actually, she just had a bad fan-girling habit. And lastly there was a cheerleader clinging onto Gary like he was a designer bag.

I glared at Brianna who spoke, and Wendy just gave her a perfect innocent look. "Oh! I'm sorry darling, my mashed potatoes just flew from my spoon and magically landed on that poor girl's face! Quite mysterious, is it not?" Grey chuckled and Lyra glared at Wendy, purposely hugging Grey's arm closer to her upper curves. Zoey let go of Paul's arm and started a conversation with Dawn. Misty and Melody had a glaring contest, with poor Ash stuck in the middle. Leaf pointedly turned away from Gary, and from the corner of my eye I saw Wendy flash her a anxious look, then started a conversation with her.

"Bandana, you're just jealous that some girl is clinging onto me." Drew said with a smirk, ignoring Brianna. Surprisingly, she didn't look offended. I felt my face flush and I put on my best glare, "Dream on, you stupid grasshead." Sensing a quarrel, Gary detached himself from the cheerleader and stood up. "There's half an hour left of lunch. If you guys are done, we can go have that tour." Dawn nodded and stood up, waving goodbye to Zoey. "Yeah, I'm not hungry anyways. " I sweat dropped when I saw Misty cross her arms and turn away from Melody, who she marched away fuming. Eating the last bite of my chicken, I threw my tray away and wiped my hands. "Let's go then."

**Gary's POV**

We walked down the hallways together, May and Drew arguing, Ash making a stupid remark which Misty responded back with a hit from her mallet, and Paul calling Dawn Troublesome and she snapped back a smart comeback. Grey who was walking next to me argued with Wendy about Pokemon and music, while Leaf who walked next to Wendy sweat dropped at them. It honestly felt like we were best friends, not rivals who just met each other three days ago, and I didn't mind it at all.

I glanced at Leaf, who snuck a peek at me. Realizing that I was looking at her, she quickly turned away from me. If her cheeks were tinted pink, I would have assumed that she liked me and would have quickly made the first move. But instead, her eyes were hazy, as if she was trying to recall something that she couldn't remember. I just sighed and walked to her left, hoping that she wouldn't reject me.

"Hey, you okay?" I murmured. She jumped a bit, not realizing that I moved next to her, but then smiled timidly at me. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged and calmly replied, "Well, it seemed you were bothered about something." Leaf looked down at the ground, and I shuffled. I wasn't used to awkward silences. Shocking me for a moment, she quickly snapped her head up and slowed down her pace, so that we were then behind everyone else.

I raised her eyebrows at her, and she looked me in the eye. For some reason my hands felt sweaty, which never happened before. The great Gary Oak doesn't sweat unless he in exercising! "Have I ever met you before? Like in the past?" I relaxed and then smirked, realizing it was a common line girls used to start a conversation with a guy that they liked. "Maybe in the past life we were lovers…" I said lustfully. She rolled her eyes, and glared. "I was serious, Sherlock." Scratching my neck, I racked my brain, trying to remember anything that reminded me of her. "Nope, can't say I do," I said hesitantly, "Why?" She just shook her head and murmured, "Nothing." After tapping her chin four times, she snapped and turned towards me again, "Was your first pokemon a Charmander?" "Yeah, it's back at my grandpa's place," I said while nodding. Her eyes then lit up a bit, "Is your Grandpa Professor Oak?" I snorted and rolled my eyes, "No. I just happen to have the same last name as him, and have the same name of his grandson." She punched me lightly on the shoulder, "Okay, okay, no need to resort to sarcasm." Smirking, I asked, "Any more questions?" "… Who were your childhood friends?" A blurry image of a short blonde and a boy of red and black flashed in my find, along with a smiling girl with green eyes. But I couldn't remember what their names were. "I have no idea."

Leaf's smile slid off her face and a sad tint appeared in her eyes. "Oh." She walked faster, as if to get away from me. "C'mon the guys are gonna leave us behind if we don't walk faster." Hoping that I didn't do anything that would cause her to dislike me, I quickly followed her and our friends.

**Leaf's POV**

It really is him. My best friend when I was little. The first guy that I ever loved.

But he doesn't remember me...

**Me: Wow Gary, you're so mean.**

**Gary: Says the girl that's pulling all the strings.**

**Me: *smirks* Hehe. Oh and sorry if there is no romance yet, I'm having a total writers block at the moment. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others though.**

**Leaf: It's fine, I enjoy being single. Please don't pair me up with that spikey hedgehog!**

**Gary: HEY! My hair is my treasure! **

**Grey: By the way, are Lyra and I based off of F-**

**Me: *slaps hand over his mouth* Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Four**

**Me: UGH. This chapter is gonna have a lot of songs on it. SO MUCH WORK!**

**Drew: Your fault for making this a music-themed story.**

**Me: *pouts* But music-themed stories are awesome.**

**May: They are. *smirks* Especially when I'm the main singer.**

**Drew: *rolls eyes* You aren't, June.**

**May: *eyes twitches* Blue does not own Pokemon or the songs that will be used in this story. Now please excuse me while Drew and I have a little… talk. *drags Drew away, dark aura surrounding her***

**Drew: *mouths the words: HELP ME.***

**Me: Uhh… ENJOY THE STORY! *sprints after May***

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Misty's POV**

I put down my brush and removed the blue hair-band that I placed between my lips. Winding it around my orange locks of hair, my usual side-pony tail was complete.

Walking out of my bathroom and towards my closet, I slid the door open and picked up the outfit I chose last night. It was a yellow tank-top, with an orange v-neck short sleeve shirt over it. On the left bottom of the shirt, a bright yellow flower bloomed out, its petals flowing out in different directions, mist-like. I slipped easily into my creamy lemon shorts. After stepping into tangerine flats, I walked downstairs.

Not surprisingly, Wendy sat on the couch like usual, her metallic blue laptop placed on top of her black, skinny-jeaned legs. She was wearing a bright, light blue tight shirt. Above her chest, the cloth wrapped around her neck and then had a sleeve on the right, leaving her left arm and the skin underneath her right collar bone bare. Around her neck was a chain of large, oval, black gems. A matching ring glistened on her left index finger.

As I opened the refrigerator, she looked up and examined my outfit. Letting out a small playful snicker, she teased, "You look fancy today, Misty. Dressing up for Ash?"

My face heated up, and I chucked the item in my hand towards her. "No wa-" My eyes widened as I let out a little shriek when I realized the thing I chucked towards her was an EGG. She caught it, thankfully, but I heard a crack. Luckily, nothing flowed out of the egg. I stuttered, "S-Sorry. But really, this has nothing to do with A-Ash."

She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the egg in her hand. My face was probably the color of an apple , so I quickly turned back towards the fridge. Grabbing some more eggs (ones that haven't been thrown yet) I made omelets with cheese and veggies for everyone. Completely ignoring Wendy as I did so.

**Dawn's POV**

I crossed my legs as I sat on my bed, leaned against my wall. A plush Piplup sat on my lap as I texted my congratulations to Zoey. She recently got together with Kenny, who was an old friend and rival of mine.

As I texted her, I was very conscious of a feeling that was causing my lips to curve into a small smile. Was it excitement for her and Zoey? Or was it… relief?

I snorted and shook my head. There was no way I could be relieved that Zoey would no longer cling to Paul, his very name makes my blood boil. In fact, I was too busy fuming about him to notice Zoey's text, saying that she had to go meet up with Kenny for their date. Once I did, I stood up and placed the Piplup Plush back on my bed, then skipped down the stairs.

Leaf was sitting next to Wendy, pointing at her laptop screen as they chatted about something excitedly. She looked up as I hopped down the tiled floor, and grinned at me, "Good morning hun, you have an adorable outfit on today Dawn!"

I grinned back and spun in a circle, posing when I stopped. "I know," I giggled. I was wearing a lavender ruffle top with black straps. The ruffles fell in layers, and with each layer the color turned a shade darker. My metallic pink leggings matched the shirt well, and my hair was up in a high pony hair. I had left down some hair to frame my face.

Leaf giggled and turned back to the laptop. She was wearing a long-sleeved, clover green vest over a white v-neck, along with tan jeans. Her silky hair cascaded down from the matching green french hat she wore on her head.

I joined Misty and May at the counter. Misty slid me an omelet that looked scrumptious, while May smiled through her straw as she sipped and strawberry smoothie. You could tell May aimed for a more comfortable look today. She wore a v-neck red shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage, it was baggy and loose around her arms. The bottom of her shirt curved outward, so that the sides trailed down her thighs, much longer than the ripped jean shorts she was wearing. A pearl hung from a thin gold chain, and two more pearls glistened from her earlobes.

Wendy and Leaf walked over, holding the metallic laptop."Guys! Look!" Using my amazing detective skills, and the fact that Leaf was grinning and squealing, I was guessing it was exciting news. I stuck a tomato in my mouth before peering at the laptop. It was the mall's website, and at the top, the words, "Couplets Duet!" was in large, colored font.

Misty raised her eyebrows and gave her a curious look, "That's great Leaf. But umm, we don't have boyfriends. And if we pair up together people will get the wrong idea."

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Duh. But the guys promised to take us to the mall, remember? We could pair up with them. Or two of us can dress up as guys, whatever gets us to sing in public."

Wendy raised her hand, "I vote to dress up as boys. I rather do that then do a duet with… Crimson Cross." She pretended to shudder and I snorted amusedly.

Misty ate the last of her omelet and put her dishes in the sink. "Well I rather pair up the guys. Even though I'm sure that I would look smokin' as a boy," she said with a wink.

"You just want to pair up with Ash," May giggled. Playfully hitting her on the shoulder, Leaf teased, "Well I bet you want to pair up with Drew just as bad as Misty wants to be with Ash." May quickly swallowed her smoothie and started coughing when it went down the wrong tube, and Misty did what she did best during these situations. Turned red and ignored us.

Once May got her breath back, she shot Leaf a glare, "Oh shut up. It's so obvious that you want to be with Gary, you might as well post it on a billboard!" Leaf blushed about five different shades of red in five seconds, and yelped, "That is so not true!"

I giggled and poked Wendy's arm, "Don't forget about Little Miss Sunshine over here. She and Gre-" before I could finish, a black manicured hand quickly covered my mouth, stopping the words from spilling out. "Finish that sentence and I break your phone." Her big, dark eyes narrowed into a glare challengingly.

Rolling my eyes, I clutched my baby (also known as my phone)tight in my hands. "Fine, ruin the fun why don't cha?" She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her laptop. When she did, I held my fist against my mouth, "*cough* ShewantstobewithGrey. *cough*"

The second I said that, I chucked my phone at May and leaped towards the living room. I heard a screech of a chair and the sound of fleeting feet behind me, and knew that Wendy was to close for comfort even without looking back.

I felt arms grab me and nail me to the ground. With and "Oof!" I fell on my stomach, and Wendy sat on me. I was well aware of the others that came into the room, amused. "Well? Help me up!" I whined. May giggled, "Sorry hun. Wendy has a don't-you-dare face on at the moment. Your phone is safe and sound though."

After a while of discussing what shops we were going to go to, Wendy finally stood up and brushed herself off, even though she never touched the ground. "Hope you learned your lesson Dawn," she smirked, and I knew that what she was going to say next wasn't going to be good, "and by the way, you and Paul would look ADORABLE together." I jolted up and flushed. "HELL NO! I rather date an Ursuring! Or-or, a MAGIKARP!"

May and the others laughed while she threw my bedazzled pink phone back at me. "By the way, the guys should be coming in like five minutes. Get your shoes on girl!" I rolled my eyes as I slipped into black pumps with lavender straps. Leaf wore simple one-inch heels, May had red flats, and Wendy strapped her feet into silver gladiator heels.

It wouldn't be a lie to say that we were ready and looking fabulous.

**Grey's POV (Yay!)**

I groaned as I heard my phone vibrate, and slowly leaned up from my bed. Ruffling my hair, I grabbed it from the desk next to me and stared at the text. It was from Gary.

_Dude, get your ass over here. We need to head over to the girls, I don't want to know what Misty will do with her mallet if we're late. _

I chuckled and stretched my arms. Right when I was about to get up, I felt two cold arms snake from behind my back to my chest, and hold me close. "Where are you going, Grey?" I didn't bother to glance back at the pale-blue haired girl and shrugged her arms off. I stood up and found my jeans on the floor. "Somewhere," I grumbled, zipping them on.

"Come on aren't you going to tell your fiancé?" a smooth voice whined. I shot her a glare as I slid into my shirt. "Lyra this is an arranged marriage. I don't need to tell you everything that goes on in my life."

Lyra pouted and crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Then why do we-" "Because my parents want to make sure their blood line continues. They are getting old and becoming paranoid at the stupidest things." I grabbed my phone and glared at her. "Stop acting like we have something when we don't."

I left the naked girl alone in the room and walked out the main door, towards my dark blue and hood-less car. Putting my sunglasses on, I drove away from the pearl white mansion.

**Drew's POV**

I sat on the black leather chair, bored out of my mind, and started texting some girls that were in my fanclub. They almost immediately replied back, all of them flirty. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. Propping my chin up with my arm, I watched Ash and Paul fight over the last cream-cheesed bagel and rolled my eyes.

Seeing that Gary had his phone out, I quickly whipped out mine again and texted him.

_Yo._

He raised his eyebrows when he received my text, but didn't bother to look at me. Instead he quickly typed back.

_Why are you texting me? We are like, 10 feet away._

_Because I don't want to interrupt Ash and Paul's fight._

_Oh. Good reason. By the way I just told Grey to hurry up and come home._

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. These days Grey hasn't been coming home lately, and we didn't bother asking why. We had a good guess what he was doing almost every night. It was undeniable that he had a secret wild side, but I hope he doesn't come home one day telling us that he has a kid, or something worse, like that he got engaged with a whore at a bar.

We all lived together in the mansion my parents owned. This isn't their actual home though, their mansion was ten times bigger, and I'm not even exaggerating. All our parents are pretty rich, so after promising to not do anything that would stain our family name, they agreed to let us live together. I'm pretty sure they just wanted us gone though, we were undeniably annoying.

After three minutes or so, we heard a honk from a car and poured out the door. Grey sat in the front of his car, the sun's glare reflected off of it and into our eyes.

"Hurry and get in the car. I don't want Wendy to blow up on me. Again." Gary rolled his eyes and sat next to him in the front seat. "You are so into her." Grey punched him in the arm before backing out of the driveway. In ten minutes we were at the girl's mansion, and rang the doorbell.

Sapphire eyes were the first thing we saw as the door swung open. "Thank Acreus you came! Leaf was just about to spam your phones." I felt my eyes widen when I saw her somewhat revealing outfit and bit my lip so that I wouldn't say something perverted. She must have seen me because she smirked and let out a small giggle. "Come on in."

**Leaf's POV**

I grumbled as the doorbell rang and slipped my phone back into my ivory purse. Just when I was about to spam them too! I walked over to the guys who were pilling in and crossed my arms in front of Gary. "You're LATE," I pouted.

He smirked and took my hand. Placing a small kiss on it, he murmured, "I'm sorry my lady. I shall not make you wait any longer."

His eyes never left mine.

I felt myself blush and quickly spun around, hoping my hair whipped him. I walked towards May and locking our arms together, "Shall we go, mademoiselle?" She smirked and mimicked me, "Yes we shall."

I heard a clacking of heels and saw Wendy walking towards us. She ran a hand through her black and blue bangs and sighed, "About time you guys came. I was getting annoyed." I smirked as Grey stared at her, then giggled as Dawn and Paul walked side by side. Their arms were crossed and refused to look at each other, they looked like stubborn toddlers. Ash, of course, already attacked Misty with a hug and dragged her towards the car.

Misty raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure that we can all fit?" Grey shrugged and sat in the front, Wendy joining him. "If the girls sit on the guys' laps, then yeah." Misty blushed, obviously regretting that she asked the question.

I quickly looked over at May, who looked stricken. I quickly piped up, "May and I don't want to sit on Hedgehog and Mossy's laps, so we can just sit on each other." She smiled at me, relief twinkling in her eyes, and got into the car.

Drew and Gary looked at each other awkwardly, then back at us. "Actually, Gary and I would prefer if we didn't have to sit on each other, thank you very much," Drew resorted, and reached out to grab May's arm. The second they made contact, May flinched. He looked at her, confused, and I slapped his hand away. "Too bad sucker. Now get on his lap," I said, sticking my tongue out.

Misty, who realized what happened, quickly dragged Ash over and got in the car before Drew and Gary could, separating us from the confused brunet and green-haired boys. Dawn and Paul got in from the other side. Dawn shot May a worried look, then comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. Seeing that we got seated, Grey started the car and slowly backed out from the driveway. Wendy reached over and took of his sunglasses, putting them over her dark eyes. He smirked at her, before driving towards the mall.

**May's POV**

I ran my fingers over the spot Drew touched me. The first time he touched me (which was at school, when he covered my mouth) I felt fine, so I thought I was finally… relieved of my past. But now my whole arm was tingling, and not the good kind either. The feeling was something I haven't felt for a long time, something only _he_ made me feel. Terrified and nauseous.

My friends saw this and tried to comfort me, though it wasn't much help. Then Leaf whispered into my ear, "He's gone May. Dead. Burning in hell. He will never touch you again." I nodded faintly at her, but was still fazed.

I mumbled her words over and over under my breath, hoping it would bring me some comfort. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's-"

"-here!" I jolted up and looked around franticly. Dawn and Misty slowly pulled me down and I realized that Grey was the one who spoke. I didn't hear him announce that we arrived at the mall. Though, he obviously didn't realize that I was frightened because he chuckled, "Wow, can't wait to shop huh, May?" I slowly nodded and managed to choke out, "Yup. Ecstatic."

As we all stepped out of the car, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting myself regain my composure. _He's rotting in hell May. Forever._ I shot a grin at my friends, letting them know that I was okay, then linked hands with Dawn. "Shall we go?" She giggled, cheerful that I was better, and slung her purse back onto her shoulder. "Yup! Let's SHOP!"

**Misty's POV**

"But I want to eat!" Ash cried, pointing at the food court. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Paul told me you already had breakfast, Ash." "BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" He then wailed, arms flailing.

Gary sighed and shook his head, "Let's just get him a cheap burger, then go. This is a battle we never won before Misty, and I doubt we will now. Even if we have your mallet on our side." Paul snickered and we all walked towards the noisy food court, or in Ash's case, skipped.

As we arrived, Leaf squealed and pointed at a small and simple stage. There, couples were singing and dancing. "Oh my Arceus, look! It's the Couples Duet!"

Gary smirked, "Do you want to sign up, Leafy?" To his surprise, that was very clear on his face, Leaf squealed louder and wrapped her arms around his. "Can we?! You're great Gary! Let's go, hurry!" She then was dragging him away, faster than a Deoxys's in its speed form.

Ash obviously forgot about his burger, as he put an arm around my shoulders. "Hey Misty! We should sign up too!" I giggled and leaned against him, "Sure why not?"

Maybe I do like him.

We signed up along with the others pairs, May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul, (After arguing what song they should sing. They did rock paper scissors, and Dawn won.) Wendy and Grey decided to not participate this one, but still followed us.

Just when we got backstage, we heard a voice boom, "Alright! Next up we have Leaf Green and Gary Oak! Give them a round of applause!" Wendy raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Man, Leaf works fast." She and Grey waved goodbye to us, then slipped out, sitting in the front row.

We peeked from behind the curtains and saw Leaf and Garywith microphones; Gary was bobbing his head to the beat while Leaf swayed her hips.

**One Thing**

**Gary**_: I've tried playing it cool._

_Girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make, my heart race._

**Leaf**_: Shoot me out of the sky._

_You're my kryptonite._

_You keep making me we-ak._

_Yeah, frozen, and can't breathe._

**Gary**_: Some things gotta get loud._

_Cause if not, they just make you see._

_That I need you here with me now _

_Cause you got, that one thing._

_So!_

**Both**_: Get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_All fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is._

_But I need that one thing_

_And you got that one thing._

Leaf raised her hands over her head and shook her it elegantly, her caramel hair swaying back and forth around her. Gary looking at her adoringly- Yup. You heard me. - and closed his eyes when he held the microphone back to his partly opened lips.

**Gary**_: Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all._

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night._

**Leaf:**_ Some things gotta get loud_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name._

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing._

**Both**_: So get out, get out, get out of my head!_

_All fall into my arms instead._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing._

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life._

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing._

_And you've got that one thing!_

The song was cut short because the duet had a time schedule, but the crowd still erupted into cheers and applause. When they finally stopped, the announcer took the microphone and said, "Well, I think that was the best performance of them all! What do you guys think?" More cheers echoed through the mall and Gary smirked, pulling Leaf close and placing a small peck on her cheek. She stiffened in shock, and her cheeks with redder than a Pikachu's.

Ash smiled mischievously and dragged me from the curtains. "Well they are obviously gonna realize they were wrong when we sing!" I giggled and stepped onto the stage with him.

"Oh! It appears there are our next contestants! The spotlight goes to you lovebirds!" I felt my face heat up but Ash just took the microphone and gave a toothy grin, "Thanks!"

The music started and I smiled at Ash. To fit his out-going personality, I chose a happy song that was perfect for him. He grinned back and held the microphone to his mouth.

**Live While We're Young**

_Ash: Hey girl I'm waiting on ya._

_I'm waiting on ya._

_Come on and let me sneak you out._

_And have a celebration. _

_A celebration._

_The music up, the windows down._

_Misty: Yeah, we'll be doin' what we do._

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_And we know it too._

_Yeah, we'll keep doin what we do._

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_So tonight, let's go-_

_Both: Crazy, crazy, crazy_

'_Til we see the sun._

_I know we only met but_

_Let's pretend it's love._

_And never never never stop for anyone._

_Tonight let's get some-_

_Misty: And live while we're young._

Ash was grinning more widely than usual, and I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips when I looked at him. His eyes were literally twinkling, ecstatic to be on stage. Where he belonged.

_Ash: Hey girl it's now or never._

_It's now or never._

_Don't know but think just let it go._

_And if we get together_

_Yeah get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone._

_Oh oh oh._

_Misty: Yeah, we'll be doin what we do._

_Just pretending that we're cool._

_So tonight_

_Let's go-_

_Both: Crazy, crazy, crazy _

'_Til we see the sun._

_I know we only met but_

_Let's pretend it's love._

_And never never never stop for anyone._

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young._

The crowds cheered loudly while Ash pumped his fist into the air. His face bursting with triumph. Leaf and Gary sat in the front row and watched him, Leaf bursting into a fit of giggles while Gary just rolled his eyes amused. Once the crowd calmed down we sat down next to them and waited for Wendy and Grey to come out.

**May's POV**

When we were called, Drew reached out to hold my hand. When he touched it though I winced, and he quickly dropped it back at his side, "May is something wrong?" he asked, his usual smirk wasn't there. I smiled reassuringly at him, "Of course I am."

We got on stage and the music started playing, I ran a hand through my hair while Drew flicked his hair. From the crowd you could see single guys glancing interestedly at me while the single girls stared longingly at Drew. Now I know where Drew's smirk went, it snuck onto my face instead.

**Starstruck**

**Drew: **_Nice legs, daisy, dukes, makes a man go- *whistles*_

_That's the way they all come through like- *whistle* *whistle*_

_Low cut, see through, shirts that make ya- *whistle*_

_That's the way she comes through, like- *whistle*_

**May: **_'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_

_Just set them up, to knock them down!_

**Drew:**_ Just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_To knock them down._

**Both: **_I think I should know... (How…)_

_To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. (How...)_

_Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. _

**Drew: **_Tight jeans, double D's, makin' me go- *whistle*_

_All the people on the street know- *whistle* *whistle*_

_Iced out, lit up, make the kids go- *whistle*_

_All the people on the street know- *whistle*_

**May: **_'Cause I just set them up._

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up, to knock them down._

**Drew: **_Just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_Just set them up_

_To knock them down._

**Both: **_I think I should know... (How…)_

_To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. (How...)_

_Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. _

**May:** _You know that type of shit just don't work on me._

_Whistlin' and tryin' to flirt with me._

_Don't take it personally_

'_Cause we were, never in love._

_It doesn't really matter, who you say you are._

_Singing out the window, of your car._

_When another girl across the bar_

'_Cause l-o-v-e's not what this was._

**Both: **_I think I should know... (How…)_

_To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. (How...)_

_Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out. (Now…)_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce. _

I flashed a white grin at the crowd when they cheered and clapped loudly, and chuckled when the guys that were glancing at me stopped. Thank Acreus for that.

I stepped off the stage and sat between Leaf and Dawn, who high-fived me while laughing. They saw the guys too and thought it was pretty hysterical. Misty handed me a coke (Ash dragged her to the food court when he realized that he forgot to get his burger) and I gratefully accepted it.

Yup, seems like it's gonna be a pretty good day.

**Dawn's POV**

I smirked as I saw Paul's crestfallen face when we were next. I redid my ponytail, making sure that it looked perfect. As we were called we were called out, I walked out proudly, hearing Paul mutter words under his breath. Here's a hint, it rhymed with "ducking fitch."

As we got to the center of the stage the music started, and I bobbed my head along with the hectic beat. I licked my pink, full lips quickly, before letting the words flow out.

**Hot N Cold**

**Dawn: **_You, change your mind_

_Like a girl, changes clothes._

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you, over think_

_Always speak, critically._

_I should know, that you're no good for me._

**Both: **_Cause you're hot then you're cold._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up._

_We kiss, we make up._

**Dawn: **_(You) You don't really want to stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really want to go-o._

**Both: **_You're hot then you're cold._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

I ran my hair through my hair and moved my body to the beat of the music, which earned me a lot of glances from boys. But I didn't bother to give them a second glance, I was subconsciously staring at Paul. Realizing how the song fit him so well, how he was so much hotter than the guys looking at me, how kissable his lips wer- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! I meant that it was amusing to watch how awkward it was for him to sing that song.

But yet I still stared at his lips as he slowly parted them, letting words tumble out smoothly.

**Paul: **_We used to be_

_Just like twins._

_So in sync._

_The same, energy._

_Now's a dead, battery._

_Used to laugh, bout nothing._

_Now you're plain, boring._

_I should know, that you're not gonna change._

**Both:**___Cause you're hot then you're cold._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up._

_We kiss, we make up._

**Dawn: **_(You) You don't really want to stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really want to go-o._

**Both:**_ You're hot then you're cold._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

There were a few chuckles as he started to sing, but there were none now. It was obvious from the look in their eyes that they were mesmerized by his low yet melodic voice. His onyx eyes were piercing as they gazed through the crowd. I saw a few girls blush at him, and felt like someone punched me in the gut. I guess my time of month is coming. But the aching in my stomach was quickly soothed as our voices entwined. Completely in sync.

**Both: **_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar._

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride._

**Dawn: **_You, change your mind._

_Like a girl, changes clothes._

**Both: **_Cause you're hot then you're cold._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up._

_We kiss, we make up._

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out._

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up._

_We kiss, we make up._

**Dawn: **_(You) You don't really want to stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really want to go-o._

**Both: **_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up._

_We kiss, we make up._

I felt breathless when we finished, but it was worth it. The whole food court roared, obviously liking us more than all the previous performances. I shot Paul a happy smile and blushed when he actually returned one back. Did NOT expect that one coming.

As we walked to our seats I saw Wendy and the girls smirk at me. I blushed and put my hands on my hips. "Well now that we're done, let's go shopping!" I snickered as the guys groaned and locked arms with my girlies, then skipped to the nearest store.

My face still felt hot though.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Me: I think I did a really good job!**

**Paul: *face palms* Why did I have to sing KATY PERRY?!**

**Me: May Katy Perry is awesome!**

**Gary: And very sexy.**

**Leaf: *smacks Gary hard on the head***

**Gary: OW! I'm sorry! No one is as sexy as you Leaf!**

**Leaf: *crosses arms and smirks* I know. **

**Me: ANYWAYS… it's midnight so hurry and tell everyone what the songs were so I can finally freaking sleep!**

**Leaf: I sang "One Thing" by One Direction.**

**Misty: I sang "Live While We're Young" by One Direction.**

**May: "Starstruck" by 3OH!3.**

**Me: By the way, 3OH!3 is AMAZING. I totally suggest their songs. Or at least, most of them. Not a big fan of rap, sorry. **

**Dawn: And "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry.**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Undeniable, Irresistable**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is definitely rated T. The only reason I made this chapter was that I was listening to "Blah Blah Blah" and HAD to put it in my story. xD Anyway, this is an Ikari chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Grey's POV**

We entered a large, bright, ivory store. Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and May immediately grabbed the guys and dragged them away, chattering excitedly. I rolled my eyes and the guys' bewildered faces and glanced down at Wendy, who was about a head shorter than me.

"Aren't going to going to make me suffer like your friends are doing to mine?" She shook her head as she sipped a coconut, lichee smoothie. Then she looked up at me, piercing dark eyes met icy blue ones.

"Acutally, we need to buy you new sunglasses," she said, pointing her index finger at the sunglasses perched on her head. "Why? Did you break them?" She rolled her eyes, amused. "No stupid, I like them. So I'm going to keep them. You can buy yourself a new pair."

I sighed, "Can't I just buy you a pair? Those are my favorite." Her eyebrows raised and her eyes suddenly lit up. "Really? You would do that?" I smirked, "Sure, why not. You owe me though." She rolled her eyes but still grabbed my arm. "Then c'mon!" she giggled.

The second we reached the sunglasses section, she was trying them on and taking them off at the speed of sound. I was so shocked at her… sunglasses-switching talent, that I almost didn't notice some girls behind me. That is, until one of them got irritated and poked me with a long, bright red nail.

When I turned around, I saw three blondes. Shocker? Definitely not. They were wearing very revealing tops, short-shorts that showed some things I didn't want to see, unreasonably high heels, and push-up bras. I felt vomit rise in the back of my throat. My blue eyes met with the blonde who was standing in the middle, and she twirled a golden strand of hair between her long fingers. "Hey hot-stuff, you alone?" She murmured seductively, obviously ignoring Wendy who was sipping her smoothie as she continued to search for a perfect pair of glasses. I felt my eye twitch a little. This girl reminded me of Lyra, "No, as you can see, there is a girl standing right next to me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and arrogantly snorted, "Where? I don't see one, I only see a sexy hunk in front of me." She bit her bottom lip suggestively. Right when I was about to tell her off, Wendy finally found a good pair and poked me. "I think I just found my soul mate!" she exclaimed, holding up dark sunglasses that had diamonds encrusted on the sides.

The blonde snarled, obviously thinking that by "soul mate" she meant me, and spat, "Back off, wench. I saw him first." I expected Wendy to spit something back, but she just elegantly twirled towards them, her midnight hair swaying around her body, "Actually darling, I was here with him the whole time. But since you were too busy being a whore, I guess you didn't see." Her right arm was placed on her hip and she flashed them a brilliantly white smile.

The right blonde snarled, "Yeah? Well at least we aren't emo like you." She pointed at Wendy's blue streak. Wendy snorted, "One, dying your hair doesn't make you emo. Two, you shouldn't be talking." She gestured at the girl's obviously dyed-blonde hair. Blondie gasped dramatically and raised her hand to slap her.

"Uh, bitch, you better not be trying to slap my friend," a melodic voice snarled. Dawn appeared out of nowhere, a scowl plastered on her face. She placed an arm around Wendy's shoulders and May, Misty, and Leaf stood next to them, intimidating the girls. The left blonde rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Whatever," she slipped Gary a note before leaving with her clique. "Call me, sweetheart!"

When they left, Leaf snatched the paper out of Gary's hand and ripped it up in seconds flat, "Acreus, damnit! If we weren't in the mall I would have pummeled her face already."

Gary smirked placed his arm around her waist, and talked into her hair. "Don't worry I will only love you, Leafy." Her face heated up and she abruptly pushed him away, "Don't get cocky, Oak!"

Ash, seeing this as an opportunity for some stupid reason, put his arms around Misty's shoulders and said, "Hey Misty, we should go out! We would be the world's best couple, whaddaya think?" Misty's cheeks were immediately red and without us even seeing her taking it out, she nailed him with her mallet. "Who would want to go out with you?" she cried. Ash sat on the floor, legs spread open, and pouted at her.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked and, "Don't worry Ash. No one would want to go out with Bandana here, either." May's face flushed angrily and she screamed at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, you damn moss head?!" They shot insults and comebacks at each other, Drew smirking and May scowling.

Feeling left out, Dawn suddenly leaped onto Paul, who grunted, "Carry me!" He tried to pry her hands off. "Hell no, you preppy bluenette!" Hearing this, she locked her arms around his neck tighter, and soon he was shaking like a dog, trying to get her off. Unfortunately, her arms soon were too tight and he fell to the ground, choking. Dawn immediately let go and stood over him, apologizing frantically while he tried to get his breath back.

Wendy laughed hard as she watched them, she was eventually clutching her stomach, tears sparkling out of the corners of her eyes. As much as I loved her laugh- …I did not just say that. –people were starting to stare. So I shook my head and grumbled," Can you guys just get a room?"

The reaction was almost immediate. Their cheeks were bright red and their mouths were shut. It was hilarious. I smirked and added, "You know, I saw a club on our way here. We could go there instead."

Wendy muttered, "Of course you would notice a CLUB." May giggled while Dawn rolled her eyes at me. "How are we gonna get in hotshot?"

"Easy," Gary piped up, each of us then holding up a wad of money. "Bribery."

**Leaf's POV**

Soon we were in the club (they were serious about bribing the guards) and we sat at one of the tables. Since none of us were allowed to drink, we ordered fruit punch, juice, and such. Dawn was sipping a clear "mystery" drink. When she was about to order the bartender slid her a drink, saying that the electric blond from the other end of the bar bought it for her. She never turned down free stuff (at least, free stuff that wasn't dangerous) before, so she gladly accepted it, nodding to the blond in appreciation.

For some reason the guy kept sending her drinks, she was now on her fifth one. She said that it tasted like pink lemonade, so we didn't think too much about it. But now she was starting to look a little… woozy. Misty asked her if she was okay and she nodded back, though it looked awkward.

Since it was Saturday night, they had people singing next to the Dj. The previous girl just finished, and the crowd clapped. There were a few boos though. "Alright, who wants to sing next?" the Dj asked into the microphone.

To our shock, Dawn shot up. "MEH!" she cried. The Dj chuckled, "Alright, c'mon up!" She stumbled towards him, and he raised his eyebrows at her curiously. Cautiously, he held up the book of songs towards her, as if expecting her to bite. She pointed at the paper, swaying a bit. The Dj gave a small nod, then turned on the music. Wendy held the microphone to her mouth, and soon was blasting out lyrics.

**Blah Blah Blah**

**Dawn: **_Oooh._

_Ba-da-da-da_

_Ba-ba-blah-blah-blah._

_Coming out your mouth, with your blah blah blah._

_Zip your lips like a padlock_

_And meet me in the back with the Jack and the Jukebox._

_I don't really care where you live at._

_Just turn around boy, let me hit that._

_Don't be a litte bitch with your chit chat._

_Just show me where your dick's at._

Misty let out a shriek, "What the HELL is she singing?! Gary immediately grabbed her drink and took a small sip, then spat it out like it was poison. "Dude, this thing is SERIOUSLY spiked!"

Much to my surprise, I heard a low, rumbling noise, which I identified as I growl. I looked over and saw Paul stand up in irritation, stepping towards the electric blonde. I touched his arm and shook my head, but still shot a glare over my shoulder at the culprit. He didn't pay attention to me though, he was too busy staring at Dawn. A smirk was playing on his face.

_Music's up!_

_Listen, hot stuff_

_I'm in love, with this song._

_So just hush._

_Baby, shut up._

_Heard enough._

_Stop ta-ta-talking that._

_Blah, blah, blah._

_Think you'll be getting this_

_Nah, nah, nah._

_Not in the back of my_

_Car-a-ar._

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah , blah, blah, blah, blah._

The whole club was screaming and shouting, dancing along to the song. Despite the fact that she was drunk , her words never slurred. Her actions were choppy though, she staggered once in a while. She held her finger to her lips, as if saying "Shh" and continued.

_Boy, come on, get your rocks off._

_Come put a little love in my glove box._

_I wanna dance with no pants on, hollah!_

_Meet me in the back with the Jack and the Jukebox._

_So cut to the chase kid_

'_Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is._

_I wanna be naked, but you're wasted._

_Music's up!_

_Listen, hot stuff_

_I'm in love, with this song._

_So just hush._

_Baby, shut up._

_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that._

_Blah, blah, blah._

_Think you'll be getting this_

_Nah, nah, nah._

_Not in the back of my_

_Car-a-ar._

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

**Dj: **_You be delayin'_

_You always sayin' some shit._

_You say I'm playin'_

_I'm never laying the diss._

_Sayin' blah, blah, blah._

_Cause I don't care who you are, in this bar_

_It only matters, who I is._

**Dawn: **_Stop ta-ta-talking that_

_Blah, blah, blah._

_Think you'll be getting this_

_Nah-nah-nah._

_Not in the back of my_

_Car-a-ar._

_If you keep talking that _

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Blah, blah, blah._

_Think you'll be getting' this_

_Nah, nah, nah._

_Not in the back of my _

_Car-a-ar._

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

_Oh!_

Dawn dug her hands into her scalp, as if annoyed that someone was continuously talking to her. She put on a sexy scowl and shot the crowd piercing glares that sent them screaming even louder. You almost couldn't see her anymore because off all the swaying and moving bodies.

_Blah. Blah. Blah._

_Stop talkin'!_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that._

The crowd roared, drowning out every noise that was there. The Dj had a smile plastered onto his face, obviously quite pleased, "That was… Umm…"

"Dawn Berlitz." Dawn winked, through it seemed unnatural.

He nodded back at her, "Dawn Berlitz singing Blah Blah Blah! I'm sure we all love you and hope come again Dawn! So will ya?" She swayed a bit and mumbled, "Maybe."

The DJ chuckled and slipped her his number. "Well you got seriously talent. Give me a call if you want, we could even make you our main chanteuse." She flashed him a smile before she staggered away, "Will… do!"

Paul stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. "I'm gonna take her back to her house. Gotta make sure she doesn't wander on the streets, drunk." Misty smiled at him, "Stay with her till we get back, kay?" Paul nodded. Grey stood up along with Wendy, "We'll come too, you need a ride after all. But if she pukes in my car, you are dead."

Dawn was about to escape but the electric blond stood in her way, refusing to move. "Hey, you were great up there." She looked at him strangely before pointing a finger at him, "Oh, you-you're the guy that gave me… those… drinks."

She leaned against the wall, obviously unable to hold herself up any longer. Right when the blond was about to swoop down on her, Paul picked her up bridal style.

"Back off," he snarled, then walked out. The blond shook his head and muttered something angrily. I'm pretty sure he said, "Arceus, what a waste." Grey rolled his eyes and followed Paul, while Wendy kneed the blonde and followed him, a triumphant smirk playing on her face.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair. Right when I was about to suggest that we leave, Gary slammed his fist on the table. "SHIT! Grey was our ride!

**Gary's POV**

We took the bus home, which resulted in a long and boring ride. When we got to our house, the girls stumbled onto our couches.

"God, I feel so car sick." Leaf moaned into her pillow. Misty leaned against the cushion and repeatedly pressed and massaged her pressure points. May slowly lifted her head up and turned towards us. "Can we sleep here for tonight?"

Drew smirked and leaned over her a bit, "How do you know we won't do anything?" May just squashed her face against the pillow again and waved her hand dismissively, obviously not in the mood to deal with the green-haired teen.

Ash chuckled and headed upstairs, "Just let them stay. Text Paul and tell him to stay overnight at their place to watch over Dawn." Drew nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. By the way girls, the guest rooms are at the end of the hall on the second floor, there should be one for each of you." He then turned around and followed Ash upstairs. The girls slowly got up, groaning, and dragged themselves up the stairs as well. I sighed and followed them.

…

When everyone was asleep, I slowly opened the door. On the bed was a graceful figure, her features glowing because of the moonlight that shined on her, and her brown hair laid around her beautifully.

As I walked closer I heard her mutter, "Red… Yellow… Gary…" A small tear escaped from her eye. Images of the dark haired boy, the short blonde, and the smiling brunette flashed in my mind again, but I shook them away. I wasn't ready to embrace the past again. In fact, I don't think I ever will be.

I pressed my lips onto her head, and whispered into her hair,

"I'm sorry Leaf."

* * *

**Please favorite and follow! Reviews would be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter 6**

**Me: I finally got an idea for IkariShipping! I was listening to Love Story my Taylor Swift, which is about Romeo and Juliet, and got the idea.**

**Paul: Oh joy. I get to be the desperate guy that chases after the hopeless girl like a fool.**

**Dawn: Hey! Romeo and Juliet is a romantic classic. Plus, I love the idea of being Juliet.**

**Me: Oh, you guys don't get the roles of Romeo and Juliet.**

**Both: *raises eyebrows* Then what-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Wendy's POV**

My head was ringing loudly as I drifted back to consciousness. Groaning, I got up and shook my head, which didn't help much. What the hell did I do last night?

Stepping out of bed, I walked towards the shower, tripping over my own feet. When I shampooed, I dug my fingers into my scalp, hard, which brought some relief, thank Arceus.

After drying my hair, I went to my closet and took out a random outfit. It was a short-sleeved top, the sleeves were ripped into strands that layered down, showing the skin of my shoulders. I put on ripped jean shorts and an amulet necklace to complete the outfit.

Deciding it was comfortable enough, I held onto the railing for support as I walked downstairs.

A scrumptious aroma was drifting in the air as I reached the tiled floor. It smelled like tomatoes, some kind of meat, I'm guessing beef, and rich spices. Yes I have a pretty sharp nose.

I sniffed the air as I stepped into the kitchen, "Hey Misty, what are you making? It smells amaz-"

Instead of a tall, orange teen, there was a tall, black-haired bozo in my kitchen. My eyebrows shot up as I muttered, "Grey, what the _hell_ are you doing in my kitchen?"

First the ringing, now Grey. Yeah, this is gonna be a fun day.

In front a large, red pot, Grey had one hand on his hip, and his other was stirring the food with a large wooden spoon, "Just sit down, I'm almost done."

I shot him daggers, which he unfortunately didn't see. As I went to the couch, I grabbed a bottle of painkillers, just in case. Grabbing the remote control, I pressed "On" while rubbing my temples. The contest that was currently taking place in Fallarbor was showing. Being a coordinator myself, I was so absorbed into the creative tactics that I didn't hear Grey sit next to me, and place two large plates of spaghetti in front of us.

When I did though, I picked up my fork and was ready to dig in. But then I remembered it was _Grey_ who made the food. I stopped and glanced down suspiciously at the plate. Grey looked at me curiously, and I shot, "How do I know that you didn't poison this?"

He snorted, and spun his fork in my spaghetti. It coiled around his spoon securely, and he stuck it into his mouth. When he swallowed, he shot me a triumphant look, "There, proof that I didn't poison it."

I shrugged and stabbed a meatball, plopping it into my mouth. My eyes widened and I murmured under my breath, "Oh my Arceus, this is heaven." He chuckled and leaned back, eyes glued to the Tv.

I put the plate on my thighs as I too leaned back. I was well aware of the fact that I was leaning on his outstretched arm, but didn't mind, surprisingly.

In fact, I liked it.

The zombie apocalypse must be coming.

**Paul's POV**

The mansion was noisier than usual in the morning. I swear, high-pitched squealing from girls is the world's WORST alarm clock. My fist felt the need to connect with the wall, but then Drew would probably yell and scold me for the rest of the day. Even though he could fix it with a snap of his fingers.

As I regretfully went downstairs, I realized that the girls were talking about the beach. My usual scowl planted itself back onto my face as I muttered, "Arceus, why am I not surprised."

Gary, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes at me. "It's not that bad of an idea Paul. Plus we have exams coming up, it wouldn't be that bad to loosen up before being struck by the pressure."

Leaf nodded, "I agree. I vote to go to the beach!" The room resonated with, "Ayes!" except from me, and surprisingly, from Troublesome.

The girls shot her confused looks while she shook her head, "Sorry guys, you know what my mom said. I need for get an A average for exams or else I have to move back to her. I think I should start studying, you know how I suck at tests."

Everyone, and by that I mean not including me, nodded understandingly. "Well then Paul can stay here and help you, Dawn," Misty suggested. I shot her a glare and she rolled her eyes, "Unless you feel like coming to the beach with _us_, you have to help _Dawn_."

Wow. Lose-lose situation.

After a moment of consideration, I muttered, "Fine. I'll stay home with Miss Preppy." I heard an annoyed "Hey!" from behind me but didn't pay any attention to it.

When they poured out the door, I leaned against the window, feeling pity for myself, and watched everyone jump into Ash's car and drive away.

I sighed as I turned around, walking towards the study room. "Where do you think you're going?" Dawn asked, clearly irritated. I shot her a glance and muttered, "Do you want to study or not? I'm getting textbooks for you." She raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised, (yeah, me too) and stuttered, "O-Oh. Umm… thanks."

When I came back with books, I saw a red glow come out of Dawn's pocket. "Spe!" A lavender pokemon with a glinting red gem appeared, smiled at me gracefully. "Espeon! Get back here!" cried Troublesome **(A/N: Let's pretend Dawn has an Espeon.)**, and tried to get it back in its pokeball.

Espeon ran all over the room, avoiding the red beam, knocking down lamps and vases in the process. My vein popped, and I muttered to myself, "Looks like there is something actually more troublesome than Dawn."

I let Umbreon **(A/N: Let's also pretend Paul has an Umbreon.)** out and looked down at it, "Play with Espeon and make sure it doesn't break anything. If it does, don't hesitate to shoot a Shadow Ball it." Ignoring a "Hey!" from Dawn, it nodded and walked away away, Espeon elegantly leaping after it.

Crossing my legs and I sat down, I rubbed my temples, "Let's get this over with."

In three hours we went managed to get through half of the book. The reason we didn't get through it much faster was because _Troublesome_ kept arguing about how coordinating was much better than battling. Which is as true as a Magikarp being useful in battle.

After about the sixtieth argument, she rolled her eyes and got up. "Let's check on our pokemon. I hope Umbreon didn't kill Espeon yet." I mimicked her actions and muttered, "I hope Espeon didn't tear up the house yet."

Of course, this started more bickering.

We eventually found them in the music room, which wasn't really surprising, considering the fact that pokemon took after its masters. What was surprising though, was that they were _nuzzling _each other's _necks_, and _entwining_ their _tails_.

I lost my usual cold and calm composure and let my jaw drop, while Dawn squealed loudly next to me, "Oh my Mew! That is adorable!"

I glared at her fiercely, "No it isn't, Troublesome! I don't want your weak and useless pokemon next to mine!"

Her excited smile slipped off her face immediately. She shot an equally harsh glare back at me and seethed, "Excuse me?! Well, what if I don't want my pokemon near yours, huh? They are probably as rude, cold, and arrogant as you!"

I grinded my teeth together and spat, "Well at least they're strong! Yours aren't even trained! Your Espeon leaped out of its pokeball without permission and now look at the result!"

"Excuse me for not caging my pokemon! And they are strong! I bet if we had a battle right now Espeon would knock Umbreon's socks off!"

"Pokemon don't wear socks, genius!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

We continued to scream and yell at each other, oblivious to Espeon and Umbreon's sorrowful and bitter stares. I rubbed my temples and finally snarled, "You know what? Keep your pokemon away from mine, and I won't let mine near yours! In fact, you and your pokemon can just stay away from me!"

"Fine! Then you and your pokemon have to stay away from me!" she cried, and returned Espeon, who let out a sad cry before vanishing. Turning tail, she stomped away, swearing under her breath.

I turned towards Umbreon, who was shooting daggers at me from its red eyes. I ignored it and returned it back to its pokeball as well.

"You deserve better," I muttered to the pokeball, "Much better than Troublesome's pokemon."

**May's POV**

The sun was beaming heavily down on the sandy shore, and Wingulls flew gracefully in the sky. As I stepped out of the car, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the girls' restroom. Leaf and Misty grabbed their bags as well and followed me, not before telling the guys to get a good spot of course.

Thankfully, no one was in the restroom. I locked the door (hopefully no poor girl would have an emergency) behind me. Leaf and Misty didn't ask why, they already knew.

We set down our bags on the marble counter and pulled out our desired clothes. Since we lived together, it wasn't awkward getting changed in front of each other.

Leaf wore a forest green bikini that had a silver ring in the middle. On her bottom half, two more rings glistened on either side of her hips. She had tied her hair up in a graceful high ponytail, with matching forest flip-flops. Misty wore a bikini top that was the same bright blue color as the sea, and loose short-shorts. Her usual side ponytail was in place, along with blue, floral designed flip-flops. I put on a simple blood-red bikini, and redid my matching crimson bandana. I stepped into red flip-flops that had white, orange, and yellow splotches.

I gingerly pulled out a short sleeved red blouse, one that had a collar and was unbuttoned. Before I slipped it on, I glanced at the mirror, and cringed. My back hadn't changed at all, no matter how much time has gone by. It was still a field of scars and burns, and dark colored spots were sprinkled here and there.

I saw Leaf's green eyes soften in sympathy, while Misty's blazed in anger as she stiffened. Thankfully, she didn't bring her mallet to the beach today.

I slipped it on and looked at the mirror again. The blouse didn't make much of a difference; you could still see the front of my bikini top. It just hid my back, along with the many flaws. I flashed them a bright smile, one that I practiced, and said with a bright tone, "Girls, the beach is calling us!" They hesitated, but then grinned back.

Drew, Ash, and Paul already chose a nice sunny spot. They had taken off their shirts, showing off their abs (how in the world do they get so ripped?!) and were laying on their blankets, waiting for us. A few girls that were watching them suggestively sighed pitifully as we settled down next to them. I saw Drew's eyes narrow when he saw my blouse, but thankfully he didn't say anything. Leaf was glaring at Gary, her eyes screaming "If you say anything, I will punch your face, hun." while Ash just smiled. It much be nice to be so carefree and dense.

Misty stretched her arms and legs before saying, "Going for a swim. You guys comin'?" Ash hopped up and gave her a toothy grin, "Sure!" I smirked as I saw Misty's cheeks tint with pink.

Leaf and Gary rejected her offer, saying that they would play volleyball instead. Drew just shook my head and I, well, my answer was pretty obvious.

As Leaf and Gary left to go to the nearest volleyball net, I set up the umbrella and gingerly laid down next to Drew, making sure that my blouse securely covered my back. I inserted earbuds into my, well, ears, and played my favorite song. After about ten minutes of blissful music, Drew finally spoke,

"Do you want to talk about it?" I stiffened, and almost by reflex, shook my head no. He nodded understandingly, and murmured, "I will be there for you when you need me to be, June."

I raised by eyebrow before being attacked by a fit of giggles. He propped himself up with his elbow. "What? Don't believe me?"

I looked him in the eye, for a moment breathless as sapphires clashed with emeralds, and replied, "No, I do. I just didn't expect the great Drew Hayden to be so cheesey." He rolled his eyes affectionately and laid back down.

I gave him my other earbud and we just laid there, watching the world go by.

**Misty's POV**

The sun beginning to set as the water turned a lovely shade of pink. Ash and I floated on top of the water, gazing at the soft colored sky. Lavender swirled with pink, orange, and yellow as the beach cleared. Soon only Drew, May, Gary, Leaf, and the couple they were playing volleyball with were left.

I felt Ash slowly sink down as he churned the water, effortlessly keeping his head out of the sea. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moments of peace, as well as the ripples he made, causing my worries to flow away.

He bobbed there for a while, before murmuring, "Did you mean it Misty?"

My eyes snapped open and I allowed myself sink, churning the water beneath me , "What do you mean?"

It was almost cute how Ash sighed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, before his words completely caught me off-guard, "Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't go out with me?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink, a pink that put the sunset to shame, and let myself sink lower. My lips were below the water as I muttered, "NoIdidntmeanitAsh." Of course, all that came out was bubbles.

He stared at me, confused, and asked, "What?" I sighed and mumbled again, my eyes glued to the darkening waves that surrounded me, "No, I didn't mean it Ash." There was a moment of silence, and I was sure that my cheeks were like a Pikachu's. Actually, they probably surpassed Pikachu's as Ash grinned from ear to ear, "Really?"

I bobbed up, but my eyes still peered at the water. "Yes. Really." My heart stopped as the next few words flowed out, "Then would you be my girlfriend, Misty?"

I hope they find my body when it sinks into the sea.

I snapped my head up, then instantly regretted it. The fading sunlight seemed to sharpen his features, and his coffee eyes were serious. I shivered and managed to whisper, "I would love to, Ash."

Before I could even process what I just said, a pair of warm and pink lips met mine. They held many different flavors, but I mostly tasted the sweet and sticky flavor of ice cream. My azure eyes widened, then slowly fluttered close. Ash wrapped his arms around my torso, while I slid mine around his finely sculptured neck.

The sun sunk deeper, turning everything to pink and purple. Before it could truly vanish, its golden light rippled on the water, engulfing us in its glow.

It was picture-perfect.

**Leaf's POV**

My body was covered in a sheen of sweat as I made the winning move. Gary thrust his first triumphantly in the air, which caused me to giggle. He did that a lot when were little, especially when he beat me in a battle. The couple we played against bid us goodbye, as they left to go home.

Gary was gulping greedily from a sweating water bottle as I searched for mine. Realizing I didn't bring one, I snatched the bottle from Gary's hand and raised it to my lips. Yes, it was considered an indirect kiss, (and I probably will blush about it later) but I desperately needed water.

Gary smirked, obviously thinking that I wanted an indirect kiss, but I ignored him.

As we approached our spot, we saw that May and Drew were asleep on the wrinkled jacket. Drew had placed a hand next to his head and his other one on his undeniably yummy chest (no I will not try to take him from May, they were obviously meant to be). His earbud slipped out of his ear and laid next to it. May's earbud was squished between her head and the towel and she faced Drew, her arms forming a clean "X" in front of her chest. Thankfully, her blouse still fully covered her chest.

I whipped out my cell phone from my bag and snapped some shots, trying my hardest not to squeal or giggle at the perfectly adorable pictures. When I was done, Gary smirked, and leaned down to Drew. He hovered over his ear, lips nearly touching it, before hollering at the top of his lungs, "BOO!"

Drew had shot up, and in a result, smashed his forehead against Gary's. He slammed back down and moaned in pain, while Gary jumped away, swearing loudly as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead. I was guffawing, tears sparkling from the corners of my eyes. May had woken up to Gary's colorfully worded sentence, and joined in my hysterical laughing as she saw the two boys, clearly in pain.

When we all calmed down, we sat on the cooling sand, staring at each other. Emerald, sapphire, forest, and ember. It was amazing how we have grown so close to each other during such a short period.

Or in Misty and Ash's case, _very _close.

As we were packing, Ash and Misty approached up. Our eyebrows shot up like rockets when we saw them holding hands. Ash was grinning from ear to ear, waving gleefully at us, while Misty's face was flushed red. Her eyes were diverted to the sandy ground, but a nervous and happy smile played on her lips.

As we drove away from the beach, I couldn't help but feel like my life, just for that moment, felt complete.

I hope this feeling lasts.

**x.X.x.X.x. .x**

**Me: I feel proud of myself. *pretends to wipe away a tear of joy* I just need to stop writing so late at night. Its freaking 3:00am.**

**Dawn: *barges into the room* You gave me the role of the evil father that keep them separated?!**

**Me: Love you too hun.**

**Ash: YES! ME AND MISTY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!**

**Misty: But since Blue is evil, I'm guessing not for long.**

**Me: *smirks* You are somewhat right, Misty. Anyhoo, please favorite and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter 7**

**Me: Whoever created spell check is a genius. I probably spelled "irresistible" ten different ways by now…**

**Paul: Idiot.**

**Me: Sadist.**

**Paul Excuse me?**

**Drew: Blue does not own Pokemon or songs that will be used in this series.**

**May: *glances at Blue and Paul* I thought arguing with Paul was Dawn's role…?**

**Dawn: Well then, I will steal her role. On with the story!**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Dawn's POV**

I stabbed my salad as I watched Paul from the corner of my eye. A girl with dark purple hair had replaced Zoey (who is currently cuddling with Kenny. In public.) and was clinging to Paul like a koala does to a tree. I think her name was Ivy, but I think I rather call her something else.

After all, what kind of sane person would like Paul?

Brianna was trying to feed Drew, who was making a what-the-hell face, while Lyra was trying to acting lovey-dovey with Grey. A bored expression was plastered onto his face like always.

Worst of all, Gary's cheerleaders freaking _multiplied_. There were four of them now.

The good news is that Melody accepted Ash and Misty's relationship without bloodshed.

Besides the fact that she chucked her five-inch pumps at Ash's forehead. And that Misty chased her with her mallet.

Yeah, no harm done.

When the bell rang we ditched the guys. While they were desperately trying to untangle themselves from the girls, and May and I headed to our lockers. There, our two favorite blue and silver-haired locker neighbors were getting their stuff for the next class.

As we approached, we heard them complain about the upcoming exams. "Dude, I think my Infernape is going through its rebellious age. Just a few days ago it used Flame Wheel on me," he dramatically shot out him arm and yanked him sleeve up, exposing a patch of red skin, "Just look at this burn!" he whined.

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I opened my locker, "You are such a sissy, Lucas." He pouted and crossed his arms, "That is so not true." Brendan chuckled, "Suuure." Lucas then reached out and slapped Brendan's arm with a thick textbook, nearly knocking out May in the process.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her binder, "Anyways, what does your Infernape have to do with your exams?" Brendan shook his head, pretending to be disappointed, "May, May, clueless as ever," he dodged May's punch, "for the exams, they are going to test your abilities as a trainer or coordinator. You know, like physical exams."

May nodded back, and gestured for him to continue, "If you specialize in battles, then you have to take the exam where you battle the teachers so they can test your strategies and your pokemon's strength. If specialize in contests, they judge your appeal and how graceful your pokemon are in battle."

"If you fail though," Lucas leaned against his locker and pretended to shudder, "they will send you to this boot camp or something for you and your pokemon to train. 16 hours a day."

I widened my eyes, "Celebi, are you serious?!" I glanced at May, who looked as stricken as me, "We seriously need to practice." Lucas and Brendan chuckled as they waved goodbye, "Well then good luck! Call us if you need help, you know our numbers!"

I grabbed May's arm and we leaped towards our next class. Slamming the door open, we headed towards Leaf, Misty, and Wendy. "Did you guys know about the physical exams?"

Leaf and Misty replied with an, "Duh!" while Wendy just nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" wailed May, while Drew rolled his eyes at her. "If you were paying attention in class, you would have known too, April." She shot him daggers, "Excuse me for not caring about the history of Pokevikings. They are pretty much just bastards that used pokemon like tools and tried to take over the land, but then Lugia created a giant wave that sent them and their ships to the bottom of the sea."

He blinked, "Huh. Guess you were listening." May flicked her bangs, mimicking Drew's signature move, "Of course. I'm May Maple." He snorted, "I know, that's why I was surprised." They were then sent to their little world of comebacks and insults.

Misty rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to me, "Your coordinating skills are really good, Dawn. Like you always say," she put on a preppy face and smiled brightly, talking in a high tone, "No need to worry!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled affectionately at her, "Thanks." My happy moment quickly diminished though when Paul growled, "Well I would be. If all your pokemon act like how Espeon did, they will probably flunk the test."

I shot a cold glare, one that was colder than his personality, and snarled, "Shut it." I felt Leaf and Gary peer at us curiously, but they didn't say anything.

I slumped down into my seat, completely ignoring that purple bozo next to me.

**Gary's POV**

I lay on my couch, staring at my phone. I was currently debating whether I should text Leaf or not. We seemed to get closer by the day, which I didn't mind at all. I mean, just because she was part of my past, doesn't mean she can't be part of my future.

_The past._ The words seem to echo in my head, and immediately my mind was flooded with sudden images. The ones that I so desperately tried to forget.

A stiff and solemn man and woman, surrounded by files.

Silent evenings.

A dark room.

The silence being pierced by yells and screams.

Painful kicks and punches.

_No. _I grasped my hair with my free hand. _Block it. Block it. _I stayed in that position for a while, my hand clutching my hair, having an internal war with myself. After a long, cold silence, I managed to shove the images back to the deepest part of my mind, and locked them up.

_Never again. _

**Leaf's POV**

I was poking my cheek with my pencil, desperately trying to come up with new lyrics. I snapped my fingers when I thought of a verse, and leaned back towards the paper. Right when I was about to write something down-

BZZT!

I jolted up, the lyrics vanishing into thin air. Swearing softly under my breath, I grabbed my phone and turned it on. Of course, the person happened to be Gary Oak. And the important message that caused me to forget my amazing breakthrough was:

_Yo. What's up?_

My eye twitched as I leaned back into my chair and quickly typed:

_Well, I just thought of the world's most amazing verse, but then SOMEONE texted me, causing me to forget it. :( You?_

_Opps. Sorry. :P And not much, just recovered from a migraine._

_Wow, what happened?_

_Nothing important. I'm hungry now though._

_Cause all normal people get hungry when recovering from a migraine. _

_Yup. :D_

_Well, what are you hungry for?_

_Something spicy._

I chuckled as I read his last text. My eyes softened as I recalled all the times when we were little, and how he would always ask for something spicy when offered a snack. Red would always tease him about it. Then of course, they would get into constant and annoying arguments, while Yellow, being the angel she is, desperately tried to calm them down.

Sighing, I typed back:

_Want to meet up at Charizard's Buffet? They have an unlimited amount of spicy food there. I'm sure the girls won't mind if I skip dinner to eat somewhere else. In fact Misty is on a date with Ash, and Wendy and May are at a party Drew invited them too. Dawn can fend for herself._

_Cool, meet you there in five?_

_Kay, bye._

_Cya._

I took off my uniform and got into a strapless green dress. It tightened underneath my chest, and flowed down to my knees wisp-like. I put on a green headband and simple chartreuse colored heels. Grabbing my ivory purse and clover vest, I scribbled where I was going on a note.

When I stepped outside, I realized that the sky seemed to glow brighter than usual. Brilliant stars were sprinkled everywhere, lighting up the darkness. I stared at the sky, and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. As shooting star shot across the black sky brightly, I closed my eyes, and made a wish.

_I want him to remember me. _

Our memories.

Our moments.

Our _feelings._

Is that really too much to ask for?

**Grey's POV**

"But Greeey!"

"No is no, Lyra." **(A/N: PLEASE READ! I recently found out that Lyra is already a name of a Pokemon character. It's the girl with the large white hat and pigtails.*facepalms* I'm sorry if my mistake caused confusion. Please leave a review about whether I should change her name or not.) **

"But I want to go!"

"Then go! You have arms, you can drive yourself."

"But who is going to carry me home when I get drunk?"

"Find a drunk bastard."

"What if I want you to be that drunk bastard?"

"… Did you just call me a bastard?"

"N-no, just… pleaseee?"

"No!"

"Greeey!"

"Arceus, fine! Just stop whining."

Lyra smiled gleefully as she ran upstairs to get ready. I rubbed my temple as I laid down on the couch. Ever since the guys and I started hanging out with Hell's Bliss, she was becoming more clingy. It was unbearably annoying.

Thankfully, no one at school knew about our engagement, and I planned to keep it that way. Lyra always complained about wanted to tell everyone about the engagement, but I threatened that if she did I would break it off. She didn't know that I didn't have the power to do that though, and I don't plan on telling her.

Sighing I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts. When I reached Wendy's name, I subconsciously pressed it. When I realized what I did, I quickly typed in:

_Hey._

Her reply was immediate.

_What?_

_Gee, thanks for the sunshine._

_It's ten at night._

_You know what I mean. So what's up?_

_The ceiling, Sherlock._

_Haha, very funny. (Sarcasm) No seriously though._

_I'm at a place where I would kill to leave. And I know sarcasm when I read it._

_Where are you?_

_Not saying, you would never let me forget it._

_Please…? *puppy dog face*_

_Wow. _

I turned on my camera and took a picture of me doing a very convincing puppy dog face. I smirked as I saw it and sent it to her.

_How about now?_

_No._

_Seriously?_

_You really think forcing me to see your face will make me tell you?_

_That's harsh._

_I know._

_So, what will you do for the physical exams?_

_Well, I was planning to battle the girls. _

_How about we all get together and battle each other?_

_Sure. Dawn and Paul don't seem to like each other at the moment though._

_Perfect. Let's pair them up._

_You read my mind._

"Who are you texting, Grey?" a voice behind me spoke. I jolted up and turned off my phone, turning towards a suspicious Lyra. She wore a short, like right-under-the-butt-short, sparkly silver dress with one strap, along with leather heels and purse. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as her lips pursed. I forced myself to plaster a smile onto my face and murmured, "No one important, Lyra. You look ravishing tonight."

Her cheeks flushed red, but she still didn't drop the topic, "Thank you, I know. But really who were you texting? Please tell me it wasn't that bitch, Wendy." She spat out her name like it was poison, and I narrowed my eyes, "She isn't a bitch Lyra. And I was just texting Ash, asking how his date with Misty was."

Lyra started ranting about how Ash and Misty were a horrible couple as we got into the car and drove to Brianna's house. I tried my hardest to not punch something as she continuously complained about my two best friends, and managed quite well. I get a lot of practice after all.

The moment we arrived at the ivory mansion, Lyra was dragging me through a noisy crowd of teenagers. When she found Brianna and Ivy, she squealed and ran towards them, but then narrowed her eyes. Mine on the other hand, widened.

In front of Brianna stood Drew, May, and Wendy.

"When I said you could bring friends, I didn't mean THEM!" Brianna was shrieking to Drew. He rolled his eyes and replied in a calm tone, "Then you should have been more specific.

Lyra walked over and planted herself next to Brianna, "Why don't you guys just leave?" Wendy rolled her eyes, "You think I actually _want _to be here? Surrounded by drunks? Oh yeah. I'm ecstatic."

May laughed meanly next to her, "And it's not my fault Drew finds me irresistible that he needs me by his side wherever he goes." You could almost see the tension in the air as Brianna and May shot looks of contempt at each other.

I ignored them and tapped Wendy on the shoulder. She was wearing a loose crop top that showed the very bottom of her stomach. In silver lettering, the front said "L-O-V-E," and on the back it continued, "A word I will never learn to pronounce." **(A/N: Starstruck by 3Oh!3 and Katy Perry! Amazing song!) **She also wore ripped faded jeans with black heels. She turned around irritated, eyebrows shooting up when she recognized me.

I smirked, "Well, I found out where you are." She rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, cause that makes my night a whole lot better."

Lyra shot me an annoyed look that screamed, "So you were texting her!" and stomped away, heels clacking. Ivy trailed behind her; Brianna shot May one last glare before following them. May sighed in relief and glanced at a very amused Drew, "You so owe me."

I watched May and Drew walk away and turned to Wendy, "Make sure you don't drink any alcohol, I don't want to talk you home again when you get drunk."

She was drinking some water as I said that, and sprayed it out, shrieking, "I was _drunk?!"_

**Drew's POV**

We walked to the end of the pool, where no one was gathering. They were all in the central area, dancing.

May delicately raised her hand to her bandana as a breeze blew by, causing her hair to gently blows onto her face. I felt my heart flutter painfully as I looked away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice my tinted pink cheeks.

I won't lie to myself, I adored her. The great, amazing Drew Hayden liked hot-blooded and clumsy May Maple. And the thought that she was keeping a painful secret to herself killed me. The first time I made contact with her, she had playfully slapped my hand away, feigning disgust. But the second and third time, she acted like my touch was a burn.

Had someone hurt her? The very thought sent adrenaline rushing through my veins, and I clenched my fists. Unfortunately, she noticed this and murmured, "Is something wrong?"

I stared at the night sky, before my stupid lips parted without permission, "Can I touch you?" The words were out before I even realized what I said. When I did though, I flushed bright red and replied her shocked look, "I meant… can I like… touch your arm?"

Good job Drew. You totally didn't just make the situation awkward.

She stared at the ground for a moment, looking panicked. I was having an internal war with myself about whether or not I should flick my hair, laugh, and pretend that I was joking. I almost didn't notice when she parted her lips slowly, and quietly exhaled, "Sure."

The war ended abruptly and I just stared at her still figure in shock. She was still staring at the ground, and her body was rigid. I took a deep breath and then held it as slowly reached out, extending my fingers slowly. It was as if I was going to touch priceless china.

As my fingers grazed her shoulder, she stiffened; eyes wide open in panic. She looked as if she wanted to jerk away and cry, but I didn't move. After a long silence, she visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slowly slumped, as did her back. I let out the breath I was holding, and smiled triumphantly.

She looked up at me, responding my smile with a toothy grin. Her sapphire eyes were lit up proudly, brighter than any star in the sky. Catching me by surprise, she engulfed me into a hug and murmured excitedly, "I did it! I finally did it!" I chuckled into her hair and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"Yes you did."

**Dawn's POV**

I stared at Leaf's note, frustrated, "YOU KNOW I CAN'T COOK!"

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Me: I don't think I did a very good job this time…**

**Gary: That's because you didn't.**

**Leaf: Shut it, Gary.**

**Gary: *pouts***

**Dawn: Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow!**

**Me: … You stole my line.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Eight**

**Misty's POV**

I leaned my head against Ash's chest, completely absorbed into the battle in front of me. After Ash, Leaf and Gary were undoubtedly the strongest trainers here. Their Pokemon were radiating strength, with each flex of a muscle, each breath.

Though Leaf's Venasaur was in a clear type disadvantage against Gary's Charizard, it was holding up well. Despite its large size, its movements were impressively fast. While managing to dodge an Ember attack, it countered Charizard's Flamethrower with a Solar Beam.

"Stay strong, Venasaur!"

"Charizard! Fly in the air!"

It was exhilarating as Charizard extended his royal blue wings, sunlight glaring off of them. He soared up, narrowly missing Venasaur's Solar Beam. Leaf clenched her fists as Gary commanded, "Sunny Day! You know what to do after that!"

Suddenly the hot day blazed hotter. Dawn groaned and held her hair up, exposing her neck. Her eyes glared at Leaf,saying, "Finish him already!"Before Leaf could shout a command, Charizard burst into flames and charged down at Venasaur, flaring like a comet.

The glare of the fire and the piercing roar from Venasaur made me breathless. When they slammed into the ground and sprayed up dust and dirt, I literally became breathless. I frantically waved a hand in front of my face, coughing heavily.

As the dust cleared, Venasaur was laying in a hole in the ground, unconscious. Charizard stood over it, breathing heavily. It endured the damage Flare Blitz caused to him, but he was bruised heavily. It didn't seem like it noticed though, its back was straight and its eyes were glowing triumphantly.

Leaf returned Venasaur back to its Pokeball, and smiled at Charizard. It grinned back, recognition gleaming in his eye. This confused me greatly; did they know each other before? Gary returned his dragon Pokemon before I could confirm any suspicions, and smirked at Leaf. "Good battle Leafy, but you still need some practice before you can beat me."

Leaf crossed her arms and stuck a pink tongue out at him, "Shut it, Oak. I went easy on you." I felt Ash's chest vibrate as he chuckled and I smiled as well. They were obviously going to become a couple sooner or later. It was undeniable.

Dawn was frantically brushing her skirt, trying to get the dust out of it. "Next time, warn me why don't you?" she glared at Gary. He just chuckled and put on an innocent face, "Sorry, Dawn! Just don't send Misty after me, kay?"

I felt my vein pop and muttered, "You better watch out when you're alone, Gary."

Dawn sighed and walked towards the field Leaf and Gary were just at. Wendy smirked and as Dawn got into ready position and declared, "Next up, is Dawn Vs. Paul!" Paul slowly walked over, as Dawn shot Wendy a look of contempt and horror. The black haired girl just stuck her tongue out at her.

Wendy walked over and stood next to Grey, who had his lips curved into an identical smirk, he then yelled, "Begin!"

Dawn and Paul threw their Pokeballs at the same time, shouting,

"Espeon, let's go!"

"Umbreon, stand by for battle."

Their eyes widened at the same time as they realized what they have done. I felt confusion strike me again, did all of our friends have secrets? Lavender and black eeveelutions appeared, both in ready position. Their jewel-like eyes widened as they recognized each other; stiffening when realizing they had to battle.

Paul regained his composure quickly, and said in a cold tone, "Umbreon, use Shadow Claw, and don't you dare hold back on her." Umbreon paused, as though debating whether to listen to its master or not, then shot forward. Its paw gleamed an eerie purple as long claws shot out.

Espeon braced itself before being thrown across the field, slamming onto the ground with a painful cry. "Espeon, stay strong! Use Morning Sun!"

As Espeon regenerated, Paul ordered another attack, "Use Faint Attack." As Umbreon lunged forward for another swipe, Espeon healed completely and leaped into the air, dodging the Umbreon. "Psychic!" cried Dawn.

Umbreon was sent flying into a nearby tree, slamming into it with a loud thunk. Paul narrowed his eyes, calculated, and growled, "Use Quick Attack, then Screech." Dawn grinded her teeth together, and ordered another Psychic attack, but it was no use. Umbreon had sprinted forward in incredible speed, head butting Espeon in the stomach. As the purple pokemon cried out, it also let out an ear-splitting screech.

I flinched at the piercing noise, and saw Dawn's eyes wide with panic. It was obvious that if even one more attack landed on Espeon, the battle would be over. "End it, Umbreon. Use Iron Tail."

Umbreon didn't move.

Eight pairs of eyes gazed curiously at the black eeveelution. Paul snarled, "Go! Attack!" but Umbreon didn't take a single step forward.

Dawn saw this as a chance and yelled, "Use Swift, Espeon!"

Much to our surprise, Espeon didn't move either.

As the two Pokemon stared at each other, Ash whispered into my hair, "What's going on?" I shook my head, for once I had no idea what was going on either. After a long silence, Paul snarled and returned Umbreon back into its Pokeball. Dawn, after a moment of hesitation, did the same as well.

Wendy and Grey walked forward to declare the result of the battle, but to everyone's shock, the usual calm and collected Paul spun around at Dawn and snarled, "This is all your Palkia damned fault!"

"Me?! Your Pokemon was the one that disobeyed its orders first!"

"Well it's your fault for starting this! Because you have no idea what discipline is, your Espeon fell in love with my Umbreon!"

If I wasn't in such a situation, I would have cracked up at May's gaping jaw and Drew's stuttering, but for now I just stiffened away from Ash's chest and widened my eyes. I assumed that they had fallen in love and were in denial, but never guessed it was their Pokemon that fell in love.

Dawn had a glare that could kill, and spun away, her skirt twirling swaying along with her. She stomped away, swearing under her breath. Paul grumbled something and spun around, only to be face to face with a furious Leaf.

"If your Pokemon love each other, why don't you just let them be together?" she seethed. Paul snorted, "Why should I let my Pokemon be with Troublesome's?" His eyes widened in shock as Leaf stood on her tippy-toes, growling in his face, "Because, they are in LOVE you Dialga-damned moron!"

Paul narrowed his eyes and glared back at Leaf with the same amount of intensity. Gary and I walked forward, I grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him back, while Gary gently tugged at Leaf's arms. They turned away from each other, but their glares stayed on their faces.

May and Drew were in a deep conversation as Ash wrapped his arm comfortably around mine. I sighed and muttered, "I feel like I'm in a Poke opera."

**Grey's POV**

I knocked gently on the pure white door. "Come in!"

I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Wendy was laying on her king sized bed, her Shiny Umbreon cuddling besides her. The only light in the room was the phone in her land, lighting up her face. "Dude, I know we told you that you guys can stay over and all, but is it really necessary to sneak in like you a creep?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door,"I thought you were supposed to be talking to Dawn?" She cracked a grin and raised her phone, "I am." Her sudden movement caused her blue and black Umbreon to raise its head and look at her, irritated, before settling down again.

"Well then tell her to come down for dinner, I helped Misty out with the food so we get to dine like Kings tonight." She chuckled and quickly typed something in, before standing up and picking up her Umbreon, pressing its furry body against her chest. "Why didn't you just go to her room?"

"Well I had to tell you to come down too, and Misty never specified which order I had to go in." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, walking towards door. "Look, I know I'm irresistible and all, but don't break into my room in the middle of the night, kay?"

I snorted, "You wish." As we stepped out, Wendy nearly ran into Dawn, who looked as though a Muk got purple grime all over her clothes. "You okay?" Wendy questioned.

Dawn spun around, heels clacking, "No! Why is Paul invited to dinner? Heck forget that, why is he allowed to stay here?" She jabbed a thumb towards me, "So that Mr. Five Star Chef could make us dinner."

Dawn snorted, but didn't complain anymore.

When we reached the table, Ash was reaching for a chicken leg but Misty whacked him with her mallet. Leaf and Gary were fighting over the breadsticks, and Drew was teasing May about her appetite. When we sat down, Misty looked up and smiled at us. Unknown to her, Ash shot out his hand lightning fast and grabbed a piece of chicken, stuffing it into his mouth. I chuckled and sat down next to Gary, Wendy on my right.

Dawn scowled, realizing the only seat left was the one right of Paul's and slumped into her chair. As soon as she her eyes met with the food on the table, they lit up, forgetting everything else.

"Bon appétit-" before Misty could finish her words, May and Ash lunged for the food as though their life depended on it. The room resonated with chuckles as we watched them before we all joined in, eating and laughing without a care in the world.

It was really nice; I haven't felt this way ever since the engagement. Scratch that, I haven't ever felt this way, until Hell's bliss came along.

Ever since Wendy came along.

**Dawn's POV**

I groaned as I heard a popping sound and rolled to the other side of my bed. I was about to to fall asleep until I heard the creaking of my door and snapped my eyes open. _Please tell me its one of the girls. _I sat up and looked, but there was no one there.

The door was open a crack, and I felt shivers run down my spine.

I slipped into my robe and grabbed a metal bat I had hidden in my closet, then slowly tip-toed into the hallway. Everything was dark, only the occasional window would light up the gloomy darkness. My heart was thudding abnormally loudly in my chest, I was sure that everyone in the house could hear it.

I heard a soft pounding sound, like little kids running. I gripped my bat tighter, as my stomach started hurting. The terror was on overload; I was tempted to break down crying right there in the middle of the hallway until someone came and held me.

The thudding noise came again, and I walked towards it. As I peeked around the corner, I saw that the door to the music room was opened. Anxiety started to claw me this time, and I slid my feet against the wooden floor, not daring to make the slightest noise.

I pushed the door slowly, thankful that it didn't squeak. I almost dropped the bat on my foot as I realized that instead of seeing a serial killer in the middle of the room, Espeon and Umbreon were there instead.

They bathed in the moonlight that was seeping through the window; their bodies were pressed close as they purred in content, quiet as a whisper.

I inwardly sighed; it made sense now, the popping noise was Espeon's Pokeball when she forced out. My door was open because it managed to paw it open, and the soft thumping noise was when it ran through the hallways, meeting its lover.

Suddenly, I felt my heart become swallowed my guilt. It wasn't right that they had to do this, meeting in the middle of the night in secret. Paul and my feelings got into the way, which is just downright horrible.

I sighed silently and walked back towards my room, the train of my robe and the drooping bat trailing behind me. Before I went back to sleep, I placed a note the door of the room Paul was staying at.

_Meet me tomorrow morning. –D_

**Paul's POV**

I groaned as sunlight seeped through the window, and slowly leaned up. I'm not exactly a morning person.

After finishing my daily routine, which was brushing my teeth, washing my face, and dressing myself, I stepped out into the hallway. I am usually the first one awake, despite the fact that I despise getting up.

Much to my surprise and spite, a pink sticky note that was rimmed with red floral and heart designs was stuck onto my door. I knew who it was from immediately, just from the color pink. After reading (or glaring) at it, I snorted. Why the hell should I meet up with Troublesome?

Even though I said that, my feet had a mind of its own. Once it was in sigh, I realized I had been walking towards Dawn's room. When I reached the pearl white door, I opened it and stepped inside.

I never got far though because the first thing I saw was, well, Troublesome in a bra.

She spun around, hair swaying madly, and her azure eyes wide. Before she could scream, I slammed the door shut, my hand covering my mouth. I felt my face heat up as I leaned against the only thing separating me and a half-naked Dawn.

Acreus, this day just couldn't get any worse could it?

Dawn finally came out, wearing a simple pink dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings underneath. She slipped into the white, fuzzy jacket she was holding, and I didn't hear the clack of heels. This is probably because she was wearing, tall, brown UGGs though.

I opened my mouth, but closed it as she shook her head. "One, you shall never speak of what just happened. Two, we are going on a date. To the amusement park."

It did.

**Dawn's POV**

As we entered the park, I saw from the corner of my eye that Paul tried to escape. I wrapped both my arms around his and looked up at his face mischievously, "Oh come on Paul, the amusement park is really fun."

His only reply was a grunt.

I groaned inwardly at his unenthusiastic reaction. What will it take for this guy to become excited about something?

As though Jiarchi heard me, I heard shrieking from the east side of the park. My eyes twinkled as I saw a humongous roller coaster that nearly took up the whole eastern section. I remember reading on the website that the best ride was a roller coaster called, "Star Shooter." I bet that was it.

I yanked Paul's arm, causing him to stumble, and sprinted to the roller coaster. "How the hell do you run so fast with those high-heeled scrawny legs?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes but didn't stop, "I'm just awesome like that. Now hurry up!"

When we arrived, there was surprisingly not that many people. Since the line was strangely short, we managed to get on without waiting a second. The guy that helped us get into the ride glanced at us, and raised his eyebrows, "You sure you want to ride this?"

Paul didn't anything, but his back and shoulders were abnormally stiff. Since he didn't say anything I nodded, "Yes."

His eyebrows raised eyen higher and he shrugged, "All right."

Mr. Happiness and Sunshine was still stiff and I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Paul. Shooting Star is the best ride at the park. It's not going to be horrifying or anything, unless you're scared of roller coasters of course." He glared at me, an intense what-the-hell glare, "You mean that you thought this ride was Shooting Star?!"

"Um… Yes?" He face palmed really heard, and pointed his free hand at the gate. At the top, "Nightmare Dragon" was printed in large, black, scary letters.

_Shit. _

"Nightmare Dragonite" was the _scariest_ ride at the park.

Fear struck me and I dug my nails into the metal pole that secured me to the seat and shrieked, "GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME!"

Unfortunately, the ride was starting. We went up a high, like skyscraper-high, slope. When we arrived to a screeching halt at the top, I felt like I was running out of oxygen. My lungs felt smushed and I gasped for breath. I probably started hyperventilating, but everything was a blur.

The moment that we started moving again, I let out another ear-piercing shriek.

Soon, more screams joined mine as we zoomed down at a probably-illegal-speed. A dark gaping tunnel engulfed us as we reached the bottom, before twisting in the darkness. It was pitch black, and without realizing it, I grabbed onto Paul's hand like it was the only thing that could keep me alive.

As though it couldn't get any worse, the sound of a Dragonite's roar resonated _everywhere._ It was ringing in my ears, and I gripped Paul's tighter. I heard him growl, "Your cutting off my blood circulation, Troublesome!"

I loosened my grip, but didn't let go of his hand. Once another roar rang again, I gripped his hand even tighter.

I saw a bright, white light ahead. _Please tell me it isn't heaven._ The coaster went straight up, towards the light. _Yup, must be heaven._

As we emerged, the first thing that greeted us was a view of the world. Then, we zoomed back down. Like we were in heaven and then rushing to hell.

The ride stopped abruptly, and my breathing was faster than when we started. As the metal bar flipped up, I finally let go of Paul' s hand. His face seemed pale, and he shook it back and forth. "It's _numb._"

I didn't hear him though, I was too busy sprinting to the nearest trash can. Thankfully, I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I didn't have much to offer. When Paul finally caught up to me, I was dumping breath mints into my mouth. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Much to my surprise, (I nearly choked on the breath mint) he grabbed my hand and led me to the hotdog stand.

…

As we sat on a bench, I nibbled my third hot dog. Paul was on his second one. He glanced at me, "Do you always eat this much?" I shot him a glare, "I just barfed out my guts. It's natural to be hungry, smartass."

He snorted and took a bite out of his as I nibbled my hot dog again. Now that my mind was clear again, I remembered the reason I invited him in the first place.

I placed my hot dog gently on my lap, my hands still cupped around it. "Can we be… friends?"

He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. I inwardly sighed but didn't snap at him, "Our friends feel awkward whenever they are with us, and I know that we both don't want that." He looked away but nodded slightly.

"Also… I think we should do it for Espeon and Umbreon."

Silence.

"I mean, I want Espeon to be happy- and I bet you want the same for Umbreon. We don't have to do anything extreme for them, we could just all hang out once in the while. You know, like little dates for them."

He gave me a skeptical glance, "Pokemon date?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, they can gave baby Pokemon. If they can have kids, why can't they date?" He snorted, and then trailed to silence.

I started nervously nibbling my hotdog again; I'm felt like a Buneary. After a while, he muttered, "Fine. For our friends, Espeon, and Umbreon."

I smiled and held up my hotdog, "Cheers!" He smirked and gently nudged his hotdog against mine.

When I took a bite, I felt my cheeks heat up.

**Thank you for reading. Please favorite and follow.**

**I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs that will be used in this series.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Nine**

**Leaf's POV**

I gently moved my brush through my hair. The smell of vanilla and the silky strands that brushed against my neck were comforting. Placing the mint green brush gently on my lap, I looked up at my picture frame again.

"Best Friends" popped out at me. I felt as though I could see through my current picture, and see the old and slightly faded one that was hiding behind. The one with the smiling little girl and grinning little boy. My heart throbbed painfully.

My love was so close, close enough to touch, yet he doesn't remember me.

Sighing, I gingerly set the brush on my bed stand and slid my closet door open. I slipped into my white, ripped jeans. I put on a light, gold colored tank top and a loose, turquoise crop top that revealed my left shoulder. After sliding golden heels onto my feet and hooking two large, peacock-feather earrings into my ears, I went downstairs.

After we all found about Dawn and Paul's date (and the roller coaster accident) and how they were friends now, Gary asked me out to a date. Since I'm his forgotten love and shit, I happily said yes.

He was leaning against a pole, looking out the window. For a moment, I thought he looked like a model. Gary smiled as he saw me and wrapped his fingers around my hand, bringing it slowly to his mouth. He pressed his lips against it gently and murmured, "You look beautiful."

Even though my heart was ramming against my ribs, I took my hand back and let it hang back at my side. Rolling my eyes, I teased, "Stop the prince act Oak, you're more of a playboy type anyway." He pressed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "That was harsh, my princess."

Smirks lit up our faces.

We decided to go to a café, then wherever the wind blows. Instead of driving, we walked downtown. It was a half an hour walk, but it didn't matter.

Our fingers were entwined and they swayed as we walked down the streets, ignorant to the world. The conversation was very casual, yet still caused my heart to flutter. Again. "He hasn't changed at all…" I thought to myself.

When we arrived at the café, I ordered a strawberry short-cake with creamy hot chocolate, while he ordered a cream sponge cake and coffee. The café was adorable, the mixture of cake, the smell of chocolate and coffee, the warm creamy brown colors, and the cute little designs on the wall made me fell content. If I don't get a singing career, maybe I will own a café instead.

When the food arrived, I held the mug of dark brown liquid to my lips. As I blew and took a sip, I scrunched my noise in disgust. I had accidently grabbed Gary's coffee instead. I slid it to him and grumbled, "I don't understand how you can stand drinking that. It's bitter."

He chuckled and grabbed little packages that were in a small box at the edge of the table, "One, you didn't add sugar and cream yet. Two, Wendy drinks coffee everyday and I don't see you complaining."

I stuck my tongue out, "That's because she adds hot chocolate and whipped cream into it. And now I understand why." He rolled his eyes and took a sip out of his mug.

He drank from the spot where I did.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and looked down, hoping my hair would cover the pink tints. I poked my cake with my fork and took a small piece out, leaving the strawberry for last. A warm, sweet flavor danced in my mouth as I bit into the cake.

Gary smirked as my face lit up in delight, "Fan of sweets, eh?" I rolled my eyes at him as I sipped my hot chocolate, "Who isn't?"

When Gary gazed out the window, my fork struck out and took a large piece of his cake. I stuck it back into my mouth before he turned back. When he did though, he raised his eyebrows, "Wow, slow down."

I'm guessing he was talking about my puffed up cheeks, due to the giant stolen piece of cake in my mouth.

I nodded and swallowed, sipping some more hot chocolate to hide my smirk. Unfortunately, it didn't, and Gary immediately looked down at his cake. His eyes narrowed and before I could do anything, he plopped my strawberry into my mouth.

"No! My strawberry!" I mourned, shooting him daggers. He chuckled and finished the last of his cake, "Next time you want some of my cake then, ask instead of stealing."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I finished my now strawberry-less cake. We sipped our cocoa and coffee in a comfortable silence. A soft pattering sound told me that it had started raining.

I gazed out the window, watching raindrops stain the glass. Drops paused on the window every few seconds, glittering like crystals, before dripping down like tears. I was captivated, and couldn't help but feel like my life has gone by too fast. How have I not noticed these tiny, get still enchanting, actions?

Mother Nature must be disappointed in me.

Gary snapped me out of my trance, only to put me into another one, "Leaf, would you like to be my girlfriend?" The raindrops seemed to suspend in space as I turned to face him. His emerald eyes locked with my forest ones, causing me to become breathless.

I rubbed my thumb against the glass of my mug, letting the warmth soothe me. He kept a cool composure, but his eyes were flickering nervously. My delayed response must be worrying him, but what can I say? If the guy you loved just asked you out, wouldn't you be shocked?

A smile blossomed on my lips, and I couldn't stop it. "Yes, I would love too." His eyes flashed relief and he smiled genuinely at me. Clutching the handle, he raised his mug, "To our new relationship!"

I giggled and clinked my cup against his, "Cheers!" He took a big gulp out of his coffee, and I did the same. Unfortunately, I was distracted by the moment and forgot I was drinking hot chocolate.

Like, really _hot_ chocolate.

I started sputtering, tears appearing from the corners of my eyes. He started chuckling at my failure, much to my irritation.

But I couldn't help myself from laughing as well once I heard his voice.

**Dawn's POV**

I leaned against the tree, irritated with myself for not bringing an umbrella. Paul stood next to me, and I soon realized that I breathing at an abnormal speed as he too leaned against the tree, out arms brushing each other. He smelled of rain and pine needles, a refreshing scent that I have always loved.

Espeon and Umbreon did not seem to mind the downpour; they chased each other in the rain, crying happily. I envied Espeon; I have dated before, but always ended up dumping the poor guy because I never felt sparks with him. I'm sure Espeon was feeling as though fireworks were erupting around her as Umbreon leaped onto her and they rolled down a hill, out of my sight.

I stepped forward to find them, but to my dismay I slipped. The grass was wet and slippery, and the fact that I was wearing heels didn't help much. I pushed my hands out in front of me, hoping that they would stop my fall.

I never reached the ground.

Before I would hit the ground, someone grabbed my arm and yanked my back. I spun around, hitting something hard. My face heated up and I realized I was pressed against Paul's chest, which was as hard as the tree he was leaned against. He had gently wrapped his arms around my torso when he stopped my fall.

My head was screaming at me to push him away, but I didn't.

I didn't want to leave his warmth, I wanted to stay in his arms and breathe his scent.

After a long silence, Paul's arms unwrapped around me and gently pushed me away. I looked at him, but his eyes were diverted to the floor. "We should find our Pokemon, they could have gotten hurt."

I nodded, feeling numb, and let him pass by. Once I found my strength again, I trailed after him. I didn't even feel the raindrops soak my clothes. We found Espeon and Umbreon quickly; they lay at the bottom of the hill without a care in the world.

When Umbreon saw Paul, he leaped to his feet and shook his pelt, raindrops flying off. He pressed his nose to Espeon's ear, before running towards Paul. The purple teen raised his Pokeball and returned the black eeveelution. He turned around without glancing at me once.

I felt as though my heart shattered into a million pieces as he walked away.

Espeon snapped me out of my trance as she rubbed against my leg, her amethyst eyes glittered with worry. I sighed and crouched down, gathered her into my arms, and walked the opposite direction of Paul.

The rain seemed to be taking its toll on me, because I felt cold to the core. Slowly, I leaned my head down and whispered into Espeon's ear,

"You are really lucky, you know that?"

**May's POV**

"_You bitch!"_

_A large, calloused hand was raised into the air, and lunged down, coming in contact with my cheek. I felt as though it was on fire as I slammed against the cold, stone wall._

_As he came closer, terror overruled the pain. I clutched myself, preparing myself for the pain. A dark silhouette crouched down and yanked my hair, pulling me closer to him. By now, my body was shaking uncontrollably._

"_You are mine. It doesn't matter who you go to for help, they won't be able too. I'll slaughter them all if I must. You are bound to me until your last breath, Maybelle."_

"_Forever."_

I jolted up, cold sweat dripped down my neck. I clutched my head with my hands, desperately trying to get rid of his voice. His cold, heartless voice.

I thought I was finally free of him.

But I guess he was right, I never will be.

A felt tears run down my cheek and stain my sheets.

**Yeah, it's short, I know. It's because I have a lot of homework, but I really wanted to post a new chapter. So here you go.**

**Thank you for reading, please favorite and follow.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**A/N: Warning, this chapter has a lot of romance. I suggest keeping a tissue box besides you just in case you have a nosebleed. Haha, just kidding, there is a lot of romance though. In the beginning it's kind of slow, sorry. I'm not good at PokeShipping moments… Well anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs that are used in this series.**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

As the bell rang, I leaped out of my chair, nearly knocking my desk over in the process. Some of my classmates chuckled and I grinned back at them. Today was the last day of exams, this whole week we have been testing nonstop. I mean really, I thought this was a music school, why do we have to learn about math? Or science? Or _history? _

I know who Elvis is, and that's damn good enough.

I was really looking forward to Misty and my date tonight. This was our fifth one, and we were going to watch a movie about Ninja Squirtles, and then go to an all-you-can-eat buffet.

As I grabbed my backpack and sprinted to the door, I was stopped by Mr. Brock.

Shit. He must have realized that the one who put Pikachu crap in his desk was me. (Pikachu had an emergency and I didn't have enough time to sprint to the bathroom. Not my fault whatsoever.)

As I walked over cautiously, he held out a sheet of paper at me, "I think you might want to see this." He was flashing a grin. That's good news.

I cautiously reached out, and took the paper, expecting it to actually be a detention.

But… it wasn't.

My eyes widened and I looked up at Mr. Brock, as though he was suddenly going to stand up and shout, "You just got pranked!"

But he didn't.

He just grasped my hand, his large, tan fingers curling around mine. "Good job, Ash."

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I stood in front of the movie theatre, grinning to myself. Ninja Squirtles, of course Ash would choose something as childish as that.

I leaned against the brick wall, crossing my arms. I was wearing a metallic blue camisole and silver pants, which matched my hair band. I decided to go with silver instead of my usual blue today. My pumps were platinum, which were quite extravagant. I tried my best to look my best this evening. I mean, this was Ash's and my fifth date.

A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought that. Yes, Misty Waterflower, a tomboy, was hopelessly in love with a dense and food-loving guy.

But those were some of the things I loved most about him.

His smile could always light up my day, even when I'm tense and frustrated. Being the last of the Sensational Sisters, I tried my hardest to live up to the Waterflower reputation. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were in the show-business as actresses; they were absolutely gorgeous and talented.

I loved them of course, they were my sisters. But at the same time, I hated them for making me the forgotten one, the one who was, "The Sister That Isn't A Sensational Sister." I always tried to be recognized, to be special but not to be one of them. The frustration was hell.

But Ash was the thing that got me through.

I could smile and sing without comparing myself to them when I was with him. I didn't have to restrain anything, I could be myself. And I loved him an unbelievable amount for that.

I don't even know what I would do anymore if he wasn't in my life.

As though he heard my thoughts and thought it would be the right time to show up, the raven haired boy materialized from the theatre's corner. His earthy eyes were bright, the usual grin plastered to his face. His calloused hands from training so often were in the pockets of his denim jeans, which matched his black v-neck well. A simple, gray vest covered his defined arms and back, expressing his broad shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around my torso, excitement glistening among his irises. "You excited?" I rolled my eyes, a smirk playing on my lips, "Yeah, totally. Cause I have nothing better to do than to watch a movie on Ninja Squirtles."

The smirk turned into a genuine smile as his lips formed into a pout, his eyes twinkling sadly, but you could still see the glitters of amusement among them. I pecked his soft cheek, savoring the brief moment. "Just kidding. Of course I am."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and leaned down. I literally saw sparks as our lips connected, and scanned the area with my azure eyes, expecting his Pikachu to appear. Of course though, it was nowhere in sight.

Though his lips were soft and sweet, like cotton candy, but another taste was hidden behind the warmth and sparks.

A taste that was bittersweet.

I leaned back hesitantly, expecting his eyes to be troubled, but they were still bright. He tilted his head slightly, gazing at my worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head softly, feelings my ponytail sway. "Nothing, just… You- never mind. Don't worry about it." He looked at me hesitantly, then let an arm drop to his side while the other tightened around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked towards the bright doors of the movie theatre.

But I couldn't get rid of the sinking feelings in my chest.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"Oh, come on Gary! Exams are over, let's have some fun!"

I rolled my eyes as Leaf gripped my shirt, trying to pry me away from the laptop. Her efforts were fruitless though, for her bark is worse than her bite. Using the hand that wasn't being mauled, I ran it through my spiked hair, and then closed the metallic device.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to do?" I pulled my hand away from her grasp, shaking it once or twice to chase away the numbness. She smirked in victory, leaning against my maple wood table, "I heard that downtown in the karaoke club, the manager is giving away tickets to a beach resort. The contest is for soloists, duets, or bands, and the winner gets the tickets."

My eyes lit up at the news. Summer break was nearing and it wouldn't be bad to go to the beach all together. Last time it was only Leaf, me, Ash, Misty, Drew, and May. "Let's do it. What song are we doing?"

She shrugged, a brown lock of hair falling from behind her ear, tumbling down her shoulders. "Dunno. But we have the talent, so it's all cool." Her adorable smirk only added to my temptation, and since I am a healthy male teenager who is _sexy_, irresistible, hot, and _sexy_ (Did I say that already?), I stood up from my chair and slowly leaned down towards her. Leaf's chest stopped rising rhythmically, for she had held her breath.

Gently, I moved the lock of hair from her face and inched closer to her, our noses nearly brushing. Her eyes fluttered, shutting as I moved my hand from her ear to her cheek. As my lips touched her soft, pink ones, I too closed my eyes. She cupped her hand around mine, our hands layered on top of her pink cheeks. I smirked against the kiss as I felt them heat up under my hands; I could imagine then changing from pink to red.

As though punishing me for smirking, she broke the kiss and leaned back, the smirk from before returning to my face, "Not bad, Oak." I rolled my eyes, sticking my hands into my pockets, "Not bad? You are supposed to be fainting at my feet, Leaf. Way to ruin the fun."

She giggled, flicking her hair with her index finger so that it covered her ear, "I'm just cool like that. Anyways, are we going or not?" I smiled genuinely, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "Of course we are."

Leaf ran her graceful fingers over the strings of her sharp green guitar; the only sound that came from it was silence. I hung the strap of my blue electric guitar around my neck, admiring the way it caught the glare of the spotlight. There were many participants in this contest, but most of them were pretty average. Not a pain to listen too, but not rock-star amazing either. Leaf and I were the last performance, and the duet before us had just finished.

We stepped onto the stage; the stares of strangers didn't bother us at all. In fact, I grinned at the attention, and the smile on Leaf's face showed me that she did as well. She clasped her fingers gently around her microphone when she reached the center of the stage, "Hey everyone! I'm Leaf Green, and the arrogant-"

"-hot," I spoke into my microphone, interrupting her. The crowd chuckled as she rolled her eyes and continued, "guy next to me is Gary Oak. We are singing False Pretense, I hope you like it!"

We started strumming our guitars, completely in sync. The music resonated through the room, and I leaned towards the microphone, my lips nearly brushing it as I sang, "_Oh, it's time to let go!"_ Leaf shut her eyes, her long fingers dancing across the strings, letting the music sweep her away. I did the opposite; my eyes pierced the crowd as I fiercely ran my hand over the strings.

**False Pretense**

**By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Gary:** _The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you._

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face._

_Losing faith in everything I hoped I knew._

_Don't sweat it, set on false pretense._

**Leaf: **_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change._

_Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade._

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change._

_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know…_

**Btoh: **_It's sacrifice._

_False pretense, you'll learn again._

_Stop pretending._

_Don't deny._

_False Pretense, you'll learn again. _

**Gary:**_ All along you thought you got the best of me._

_You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face._

_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family._

_Don't sweat it, set it on false pretense._

**Leaf: **_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change._

_Yeah, it doesn't seem likely to fade._

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change._

_Ca-ca-ca-cause you know…_

**Both: **_It's sacrifice._

_False pretense, you'll learn again._

_Stop pretending._

_Don't deny._

_False pretense, you'll learn again._

I continued to strum as Leaf raised her hands in the air, clapping rhythmically. The crowd immediately joined in, once in a while giving a hoot of approval. She smirked happily and sang emotionally, "_Oh, it's time to let it go." _We shot each other confident glances before continuing to sing.

**Gary: **_I can't seem to understand it,_

_How you've turned out to be so cold._

_You tried but were caught red-handed,_

_Are you happy with your role?_

**Leaf: **_It's funny to me how you turned into such a joke…_

**Both: **_And sacrifice._

_False pretense, you'll learn again._

_Stop pretending._

_Don't deny._

_False pretense, you'll learn again._

_So play-ay-ay the game until you run out._

_And play-ay-ay the game into my hand…_

The crowd roared. Many stood up, knocking down their chairs, clapping and cheering as loud as their limits allowed. Leaf laughed in delight and raised her hand high in the air, then down towards me. I smiled back and smacked her hand, gleefully high-fiving her back.

The manager stood up and tapped his microphone with his finger, a large smile plastered onto his face. "Well, it's quite obvious who our winners are. Leaf Green and Gary Oak everyone!"

The room echoed with approval once again, as the manager handed us our desired amount of tickets. I held five tickets in my palm his Leaf happily grasped five as well in her fingers. We walked off the stage, towards the exit. As I stepped down the stage, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I glanced over and saw the manager grinning widely, passing a velvet box towards me.

"I really appreciate for making my place so popular, thanks. Here, take this gift, no charge. I think it would look mighty fine on that pretty little girlfriend of yours," he said with a wink, before walking backstage to talk with the other participants.

Leaf greeted me with a warm smile as I stepped outside, entwining her fingers with mine. We decided to take a shortcut to her house. The sides of the road were lined with large cherry blossom trees, their pink petals drifting downwards slowly. Leaf looked at them with twinkling eyes, enchanted by their beauty.

I pulled her to the side of the road, under one of the large, pink trees. She gazed at me curiously, her forest eyes widening in shock as I pulled out the velvet box. "Here," I offered, gently lifting the lid, revealing a glinting emerald necklace. Leaf let out a sigh of relief, I raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled, "Sorry, for a moment I thought you were going to propose to me and, well, freaked."

I chuckled and moved her hair away from her neck, "Maybe one day." Leaf's cheeks tinted with pink adorably, but her eyes hazed, as though she was recalling something. My confusion evaporated as I absently leaned down towards her. My lips drifted over her neck; she shivered as I let out a breath. My fingers touched her skin as I clasped the tiny, gold chain together and stepped back, fixing her hair. A dazzling emerald hung from her neck, bringing out the green glow of her eyes.

A smile erupted onto her face as she lunged towards me, wrapping her arms firmly around my neck. She whispered grateful words into my ear as I inhaled her sweet scent.

_Thank you!_

I wavered slightly as a voice of a little girl suddenly pierced my mind, my head suddenly throbbed. The pain increased as she continued.

_Together forever, right?_

I staggered away from Leaf's embrace, my right hand clutching my hair and covered part of my eye. Leaf immediately placed a hand on my shoulder, her eyes lit with worry, "Are you okay?" I couldn't hear her; a pounding noise was resonating through my body as an images flashed through my head again.

_A short girl with caramel hair and stunning green eyes, a bright smile lit up her small face._

_A huge tree with pink petals dancing downward, encircling us magically._

_A promise._

I don't recall anything after that. All I know is that I broke down, and everything faded to black. The last thing I remember was a frantic voice calling my name.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I licked my ice cream cone gleefully, feeling like a little kid again. The cold cream melted in my mouth, spreading its sweet taste. Paul walked besides me, eating it like it was a chore. He shaped the cream into a pointed bulb; it was now shaped like a chocolate dagger. Each time the ice cream threatened to dribble, he lunged forward, like he was attacking. I couldn't help but giggle.

He grunted in response, but didn't stop his actions. Within a second, he managed to complete it, without any stains or signs that it ever existed. I blinked disbelievingly, and licked my somewhat sticky fingers, feeling childish next to him.

Umbreon and Espeon were sprinting ahead of us, constantly pouncing and prodding each other playfully. I chuckled as Espeon leaped on top of Umbreon, and refused to get up. Umbreon shook her off, and she let out a squeal when she rolled down the grassy hill. Umbreon let out a dismayed cry and ran after her.

Paul shook his head, irritated, "How is it that always manage to roll of a hill whenever they meet?" I rolled my eyes, amused. I threw the last piece of the cone into my mouth before walking down the hill.

I realized that at the bottom of the hill, there was a large, green field. The field was green not only because of the grass, but there were also a million flower buds. Each blossom was enveloped in a soft, light green sphere. You could tell that they were going bloom soon; I would love to be here when they do.

Paul materialized by my side, not enchanted by the sight as I was. He walked forward, scanning the area for Umbreon and Espeon. I felt saddened when I saw him crush a flower bud, and slid my feet forward, not willing to step onto the baby flowers.

After a while Paul realized I was far behind, trying to slid forward and not crush any buds. He sighed, exasperated, and walked back. Before I could process what was happening, he slid is arm under my legs and picked me up bridal-style. I let out a surprised squeak, flustered at how close we were.

His silky, purple hair tickled my cheek, and the smell of pine needles enveloped me again. I absently relaxed, melting into his arms. I let out a silent giggle when I realized that he was trying his hardest to not step onto any flowers.

Unfortunately, he was so focused on not stepping on the buds that he ignored a decent sized rock, and tripped. I let out a squealed as my back hit the ground. My irritation quickly evaporated though and shock replaced it instead. My squeal had been muffled by a pair of lips that tasted of ice cream.

My aquamarine eyes stared into large onyx ones, as Paul laid on top of me, his arms propped so that he didn't squish me. I tasted the chocolate flavor on his lips, and the vanilla of mine. My cheeks heated bright red as my eyes fluttered close, allowing me to get lost in the sweet bliss.

Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces; our chests rising at the same time rhythmically.

Reluctantly, my eye lids slowly lifted, and I saw that Paul still had his eyes closed, yet slowly lifted himself off of me. His eyes opened, almost unwillingly, and he gazed at me. A small flame of passion flickered in his dark irises. A smile broke onto my face as I leaned forward, pecking his lips quickly before standing up. "Let's go find Umbreon and Espeon."

Paul nodded and pushed himself up, brushing his clothes with his hands. Casually, he walked by my side, entwining his fingers with mine.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I spread my arms over the grass as I stretched, gazing at the vast blue sky. Despite its beauty, boredom throbbed irritatingly in my chest. "It's too peaceful today. There is nothing to do!" I wailed in desperation at the sky, as though it could do something about it.

Suddenly, something leaned down towards me, blocking the sun. I gazed up at icy blue eyes that caused my heart to flutter, and saw black hair that rivaled my own curtain a finely sculptured face. "There are a lot of things to do; you're just too lazy to do them."

I placed my hands under my hand, allowing a sigh to escape me, "Well I didn't have any hot chocolate this morning so I couldn't have coffee." Grey quirked an eyebrow, so I added, "I hate the flavor of coffee, but I like the effect it has on me. It wakes me up."

Grey smirked; a chuckled resonated through his body. "Then what wakes you up besides coffee?" I shrugged, directing my eyes towards a cloud, "No idea."

He settled down next to me and slowly leaned back, our shoulders touched as he rested on the hard ground. The silence was peaceful yet loud, the pounding of my heart was loud enough to be a drum. A cool breeze picked up, causing the refreshing green grass swayed around us comfortingly. I closed my eyes, and felt as though I didn't have the energy to open them back up.

I suddenly tasted mint. It was refreshing and… soft. My eyes snapped open and instead of a wide blue sky, I saw Grey. His eyes were shut elegantly, and my breath caught in my throat. Grey realized this and leaned away; a smirk played on the lips that came in contact with mine.

For the first time ever, I felt flustered. My face felt hot, like it was on fire, and my heart was ramming against my ribs.

"Did that wake you up?" he whispered teasingly. I scowled, though I'm sure my eyes showed everything but anger. He chuckled and laid his head back on the ground. I shivered as his arm stretched through my hair; his arm held my shoulder. Absently, I moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

I felt as though I wasn't myself anymore. After all, would the usual Wendy ask a boy, "Are we together now?" Grey had stiffened, causing panic to pound inside of me. I bit my tongue to keep me from stuttering.

After a nerve-wreaking moment, he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my hair. "What do you think?" I tilted my head up, and held his gaze unflinchingly. "I think we are." He smirked and placed his free hand under his head, "Then we are."

We laid there for a while, comfortable with the silence. After a while, I left his chest rise and fall rhythmically, and realized he fell asleep. A giggle escaped my mouth, and I shifted my body to a more comfortable position. Soon, sleep too took me captive.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

"_I'm a survivor!" _May sang at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down on my couch. A vein popped as I saw the mess she was creating, "Good job surviving the exams, Maple. Now get off my couch."

She pouted, causing my heart to flutter abnormally, and sat down, her arms and legs crossed. "You're no fun, Drewy." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the marble counter, "Excuse me for not wanting to clean up your mess."

She struck her tongue out adorably, then got off the couch. "Well, I'm bored how. What do you want to do?" I shrugged, flicking my bangs out of my eyes, "No idea." I sighed and sat on a nearby stool, gazing at her. Absently, I admired her features, the way her hair rested on her shoulders gracefully, **(A/N: I don't like her normal hairstyle so I made it more… normal.) **framing her small face. Her sapphire eyes were large, with long lashes. Her lips were full and pink, like a blossom, and her small nose was honestly adorable. She wasn't wearing any make up, yet was still stunning.

Damn. I'm falling harder for her than I thought I was.

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes for a moment. When I blinked them open, May was… gone? I looked around the room, wondering how a girl can vanish within a second. Last time I checked, she wasn't a ninja. Unless… what the hell am I thinking? A loud bang sliced through my irrelevant thoughts, and I spun around, toppling my stool over.

May walked out of the kitchen, a box of chocolates in her hand. I quirked an eyebrow and she replied, "Sorry. Closed the cabinet door too hard." I shook my head, dismayed, but let the subject go.

She sat on the other side of the counter, placing the box gently between us. The brunette eagerly lifted the lid, revealing many artistic brown treats. A squeal erupted from her and she chose a piece of white chocolate, taking a small bite, allowing herself to savor the flavor.

Rolling my eyes, I took a piece that was a warm brown color, and placed it in my mouth. As I bit into it, caramel flowed out, much to my happiness. Ignoring the feeling of childishness, I quickly took another one, biting into it eagerly.

After I ate all the ones with caramel, I disengaged my gaze from the chocolate and looked up at May. Using her index finger, she had pushed a rose shaped piece into her mouth. On the center of her lip was a brown smudge, a melted bit of chocolate.

I lost control over my body. Suddenly, I was leaning towards her, my lips meeting with hers. I tasted the milky chocolate smudge, and other flavors of chocolate, like white and dark. She stiffened, though the kiss wasn't anything intense. It was only a touching of lips.

I felt her relax, and relief flooded my feelings of uncertainty. Slowly, I reached out my hand and gently placed it on her cheek.

_Smack!_

I was snapped out of my trance and I lunged back, looking at May confused, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hand. Her eyes were wild and frantic. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing them to stay there, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I-It's just…"

I didn't want to hear excuses. I pierced her with a serious look, allowing the seriousness enter my voice, "May, can you tell me what happened?"

She looked up me, her sapphire eyes clashing with my emerald ones, "What do you mean?" I let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't break the stare. "I know something happened to you, May. I promise I won't hurt you, I want to help."

Her gaze softened, and she looked down at the counter. Her hands trembled, and I was tempted to place mine over them. After a tense silence, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

Frustration raged inside me, but I nodded my head. "Fine. But, like I said before, I will be here for you if you ever need me." She looked up, her lips pulled into a small, sad smile. "Thanks," she whispered. I smirked and flicked my hair, "Besides, you didn't pull away from the kiss, only my hand. So it's fine," I looked at her confidently, "I knew you couldn't resist my sexiness."

Her face reddened, and she slammed her palms down on the marble, "Dream on, Grasshead!" We continued the rest of the day like that, teasing each other. But through it all, I couldn't shake off the feelings of unease that throbbed deep in my mind.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE. That took forever. By the way, I'm not sure if you realized this yet, but ContestShipping isn't the main Shipping. They are all equal, I just labeled it under ContestShipping cause it's my favorite. Oh, and yeah I know, Drew is kinda OOC. But you know what? YOLO.**

**Thanks for reading. Please favorite and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Undeniable, Irresistible**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gary's POV**

I blinked my eyes slowly, blinded by a white light. _Oh Acreus, please tell me I'm not dead. _I held my hand over my eyes of shield the light, expecting it to be transparent or an angel wing. Thankfully, it was normal. _Nope, not dead._

With the bed creaking, I slowly leaned up and looked down. I was covered in a white sheet, and on it, brown hair spilled over like chocolate waves. Tilting my head sideways so I could avoid being blinded by the light, I saw Leaf sleeping in a chair by the side of my bed. She laid her head on her crossed arms; her forest green eyes were closed as her chest raised and fell rhythmically.

I chuckled, causing the bed to tremble slightly. Her nose scrunched, and she mumbled, "Five more minutes…" I leaned down towards her, brushing my lips against her ear, "As you wish, Princess."

Her eyes snapped open and she slammed up, nailing me in the jaw. I let out a loud grunt of pain, falling back and rubbing my chin painfully. She rubbed her head, her irritation visible, before she realized what she did and lunged towards me. "My Palkia, I'm so sorry Gary! Are you alight? Do you feel faint?"

Rubbing my still aching chin, I put on my best puppy eyes, "You gave me a boo boo. I need a kiss." Hearing this, she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, "Oh good. You are."

I smirked and leaned towards her, "Oh come on. You nailed a patient in the head. Shouldn't you feel at least some guilt?" Her face pinked in frustration, and she stuttered, "W-well… If you put it that way…"

I nodded wisely and pointed at my chin. She sighed regretfully, and closed her eyes as she leaned towards me. Right when she was about to come in contact with my chin, I quickly tilted my head downward so that her lips met with mine.

Leaf's forest eyes snapped open and see reared back. "Gary!" she yelled angrily. I laughed and flipped my covers off, unwilling to stay in the cold and dull room any longer. "Let's go." I grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her towards the door. Her eyes were wide and she stammered, "Shouldn't we tell a nurse? Or a doctor?"

I shrugged, swinging the door open, "Nah. They can figure it out themselves." I flashed a smirk at her over my shoulder before quickening into a sprint down the hallway; our laughter resonating through the hospital.

**Dawn's POV**

"Yup! He is adorable, he acts mean and cold, but is actually really a big sweetheart." I cooed to my parents through the screen. My dad had his arm wrapped around my mom's shoulders, an unhappy expression still on his face as I told him about my maybe-or-too-be-boyfriend.

My mom saw this and laughed, "Oh come on, honey. Paul doesn't sound bad. Plus-" she nudged his stomach gently with her elbow, "Our daughter sounds in like she is in _looove." _My face flushed red, and I squealed, flustered, "Mom! You don't have to put it that way!"

She laughed, and my dad finally cracked a smile. When mom regained her composure, her eyes lit up happily, "Oh honey, we have some news for you too." I quirked an eyebrow as I saw a mischievous glint in her blue irises, which were the same night blue as mine. "What is it?"

My dad looked down at my mom, adoration bright on his face, "You are going to have a baby sister."

My face went blank. There was a moment of silence, while I tried to process this new information. My parents looked at me worriedly, as though I was going to throw a tantrum. But once I loaded the information, I pierced the silence with a very, and I mean _very, _high pitched squeal. "MY ACREUS, REALLY?!"

My mom's face immediately lit up, relief plastered on her face. "Yup! Actually, the baby should be due soon," my jaw dropped, "we would have told you earlier but we didn't want to distract you from exams." I rolled my eyebrows, slightly irritated. "Don't worry mom, I studied a _lot."_

Dad nodded, "Thanks good to hear," he looked up at the clock, "well we have a doctor's appointment soon. We better get going." Mom waved gleefully, her loving aura nearly blinded me, "Bye honey! Talk to you soon!"

…

I swung our hands as we walked, a smile plastered on my face. Paul shot me an irritated look, and grumbled, "Can you stop swinging my arm?" I pouted at him, but didn't stop. He rolled him eyes, but didn't complain anymore. I smirked triumphantly.

"By the way, Grey and Wendy are a thing now," Paul suddenly stated. My jaw dropped disbelievingly, and I stopped walking. He raised an eyebrow at me and pulled at my arm, but I didn't move. The purple-haired teen sighed and stared at me. Behind his back, he made numbers with his fingers.

_Three… Two… One… Ding!_

I squealed, which is my specialty in case you didn't notice, and bobbed up and down excitedly. "Oh my Acreus, are you serious? I knew Wendy had a thing for him, I knew it! She was just too embarrassed to admit it, ha! I have got to get home and tease her about it!"

He rolled his eyes, though that didn't hide the twinkle of disappointment, "What happened to our plans of taking a leisurely walk?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Well…" I smirked as another twinkle of disappointment lit up in his eyes.

Unfortunately, he was a head taller than me, so I had to stand on the tips of my toes, which is quite hard in heels, mind you, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Just kidding, I much rather spend the rest of the day with you." He grunted, but a tint on pink appeared on his cheeks before he turned away. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder, humming softly. The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence, and in complete bliss.

**Misty's POV**

I settled down on a fairly large red and white checkered blanket. Ash sat across from me, taking out dishes of food. I sweat dropped at the amount, and murmured, "Are you sure we can eat this much?" He looked me, and blinked.

I rolled my eyes amused, "Sorry, I forgot." He grinned back, before taking out a few more dishes. Now I realized why the blanket was so large; we were completely surrounded by food. If I moved a muscle I would probably topple something over.

Stiffly picking up whatever was closest to me, I placed a plate of chicken parmesan on my lap. The aroma was fantastic; my mouth was even beginning to water. I prodded a piece of chicken with my fork, before spearing it and placing it in my mouth.

I didn't even realize that my mouth had curved into a smile, or that I let out a sound of awe. The food was heaven; I swear I just ate something made from an angel. However, after hearing an amused chuckle, I snapped back into reality and snatched my gaze away from the parmesan. Ash had leaned back on his forearms, a playful smirk revealing his white teeth. I blushed and jerked my head down, wishing I had long hair to curtain my cheeks.

He stood up gingerly, making sure he didn't knock any of the many plates of food. Smiling genuinely, he reached out his hand towards me; a loving flame flickered in his chocolate irises. "Do you want to dance?"

Another blush dominated my cheeks as I struggled to talk in an even tone. "But we just sat down! And we are in public!"

He looked around, before looking back down at me, amused. "There is no one here, Misty. We have this field all to ourselves." I glanced around, realizing what he said was true; all I could see was grass and broad trees, a small river running through them.

Consumed with happiness, but also with a hint of disappointment, I accepted his hand and heaved myself up. "Fine."

Ash grinned and gently pulled me off the blanket. I stumbled, crashing against his chest. For the third time today, my cheeks flared up. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and hurriedly leaned away from him. "S-Sorry."

He smiled and clasped one of his hands around mine, while holding me close around the waist with his other arm. "Its fine, I didn't think you were so clumsy though." I shot him a glare, though I'm sure he could tell it wasn't serious. "Shut up!"

Smiling, he slid his feet to the side and back. Since I knew ballroom dancing, it wasn't hard to keep up with his pace. I giggled for no apparent reason, though my chest did feel as though it was about to burst with happiness.

I looked up at Ash, expecting him to be grinning back down at me, but instead stiffened. He was gazing at the horizon with a hazy look, it looked almost sad.

I was then reminded about how out of character he was these days, how his actions always seemed bittersweet.

Like a sad ending to a fairy tale.

I released his hand, and stepped back. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him as I murmured, "Ash, you haven't been yourself lately. Is something wrong?"

I could almost see him gazing down at me, his chocolate orbs wide. "No, why?' I shook my head, feeling my ponytail sway. "Nothing…"

I turned around, refusing to look at him, and sat back down were I was before, nearly knocking over some fried chicken in the process. "Let's eat, I'm starving." He hesitated, before joining me.

The rest of the day went well, with pleasant conversations and endless laughter. But through it all, the feeling of sadness wouldn't stop piercing my heart.

**Wendy's POV**

"You BASTARD! We are so OVER!" I growled.

Grey rolled his eyes, his eyes still glued to the Tv. "You are so dramatic, Wendy." I hissed angrily as Grey's Blastoise raced by my Emploeon in "Pokemon Water Racing." **(A/N: No, it's not a real game.)**

As he passed the finish line, and I threw my controller on the couch, letting it bounce and hit the floor. "That's it! I quit!"

He chuckled, waving his controller in front of me. "Too late, I already won." I growled again, tackling him. "Gimme that, you jerk!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, letting the controller slip from his grasp and land next to mine. "I never realized you had such bad sportsmanship."

I pouted, placing my elbows on his chest so I could prop myself up. "Oh, shut it."

Grey smirked and leaned towards me, gently placing his lips on top of mine. I melted into his warm embrace, allowing myself to be consumed by waves of bliss. One of my hands was placed on top of his chest, so I could feel it flutter. I smiled against his lips, happy that his heart was beating as quickly as mine was.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, creating a loud, uncomfortable noise. I leaped away from him, slamming against the other side of the couch. He grumbled something under his breath, before reaching out to grab it.

His icy blue eyes narrowed as read the text he just received, and stood up. I couldn't help but feel sadness throb in my chest, my voice expressed it well. "You're leaving?"

Ice blue met with dark chocolate as he looked down at me, his eyes shadowed with sadness. He leaned his forehead against mine, placing a quick and soft kiss on my nose. "Sorry, family business, have to go."

I nodded, I understood well. My parents as well were very strict, and I had no right to stop him. Managing a small smile, I asked quietly, "See you later?"

He smiled genuinely, causing my heart to ram against my chest. "Of course." He retreated from the room and I heard him open and close the door. I didn't move until I heard his car motor roar and retreat.

Once all signs on him vanished I laid down, clutching a couch pillow close to my chest.

_Love._

_I was in love._

I really hope this feeling lasts forever.

**Grey's POV**

Frustration throbbed throughout my body as I reached the pale blue mansion. Uncharacteristically, I angrily stepped out of my car and slammed the door shut. I was more upset out leaving Wendy than I thought I would be.

Almost stomping up the white marble steps, I opened the large front door, unsurprised at the figure who stood before it. Lilya **(A/N: Yup, changed her name.) **was smiling cutely at me, though I found it rather annoying. Her naturally curly, light blue hair contrasted well with her white wool sweater, though her shorts were too short. Then again, when did she ever wear shorts that didn't show part of her butt?

She lunged towards me, wrapping her arms around me for a hug, though her arms were too short to go around me completely. "Grey! Guess what? Guess what?"

As though it was a reflex, I harshly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, causing her the stumble. I shocked myself at the tone I used as I growled, "Don't touch me."

Her light blue eyes that matched her hair widened with hurt, and her voice turned sickening gooey. "Gre-ey! Don't be so mean to me!" Fake tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, and I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Sorry." I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, but that was as far as I was willing to go. Ever since I got together with Wendy, contact with other girls felt unnatural, and almost sickening.

As I walked up the stairs, I was ignorant to her sad whisper. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear as she mumbled, "But I was going to tell you our wedding date."

**Leaf's POV**

I walked up the stairs, feeling content. After escaping from the hospital, Gary took me on another date. As I neared my room, I realized that May's light was on.

Feeling curious, I knocked on her door quietly. Her reply was quiet, almost inaudible, but I still heard her voice tremble. "Come in."

I gently pushed door open, just a crack so I could slip in, before shutting it behind me. May was in her bed; her blankets and pillows wrapped snuggly around her. Though a bright smile was plastered on her face, I could tell it was fake. I known her long enough to know her fake smiles, and there were a heartbreaking amount. The emptiness in her sapphire eyes were a dead giveaway too.

"Do you need something, Leaf?" I leaned against her door, crossing my arms firmly across her chest. "Were you thinking about him May?" I winced at my tone. _Shit, I should have been gentler._

Her eyes clouded, and she shrank into her covers; her tiny body trembling. "Why won't he go away? This isn't fantasy, people who die stay dead. So why?" At the last question, desperation and anxiety crept into her voice, causing her voice to rise.

I walked closer, the soft carpet muffling the sound of my steps. I gently sat down, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles. "You're right May, Robert is rotting in hell. He always will be. But," I gazed into her wide and frantic eyes, "he won't go if you don't let him."

She grasped her hair with her fingers desperately. "Then how do I get rid of him?" I shrugged, remembering Drew, "Well, you could always try to fall in love with someone else."

May turned to look at me, her confusion and desperation piercing me. "How? You know that…" Another shudder shook her almost frail-looking body.

I reached out my arms, pulling her into a warm embrace. "It will take time, May. But don't worry; I'm sure there is a guy out there that is willing to wait for you. Even if you take forever."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! It's a lot harder controlling five stories at once than I thought it would be, so sorry if it isn't to your liking. Also, if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I apologize once again. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I really wanted to update a new chapter, so I'm kind of rushing.**

**Oh by the way, I should warn you, I'm evil. (Hint, hint. xD)**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow! Review if you liked it!**


End file.
